SHADOWS oF Sins PasT.....
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: The beginning of the end...A Guardian.....A slayer ....and the fate of all existence.....Basically an Action fic with a B/X core.Updated at last.so sorry for being so late. Here is part 6 for those who care. Thanks people!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Shadows of Past sins  
By Zauriel_ Angelus   
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
a scream of unequalled pain echoed through the dark skies as they stared right back into the eyes that held them . as if understanding drops of rain began to fall from the heavens and poured as tears , showing emotion it cannot speak . the world mourned with him but could not give comfort , growing dark and silent .   
  
he ignored the dark crimson that stained his clothes as he held the young girl in his arms , only holding her closer every time the blood caught his eye . the wounds she suffered have finally stopped bleeding but the damage was already done . she had lost too much blood .  
  
"You'll be alright....just stay with me..okay ? ya hear me kiddo ??" he said with tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
"...liar. I'm messed up aren't I ?" her big brown eyes looking straight into his .   
  
he kept silent but gave a weak smile .  
  
"It's not your fault . It wasn't you." She said , her voice fading with each word.  
  
"forgive me."  
  
"there is nothing to forgive ...I-I know you ."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Firdaus....shut up," she called , with a finger placed on his lips stopping his protest.   
  
He felt her pull him closer and watched helplessly as life slowly left her body . He could feel her heartbeat losing its rhythm and said nothing .There wasn't anything he could say. Only stared at the face before him in confusion as they stared right back . The twinkle in her eyes faded away and all was left was an empty void .   
  
Brushing a stray hair away from her pale yet beautiful face , he brought her face near his and placed a soft kiss on her forehead , cupping her head with his bloodied hands . a tear forced itself down his cheek as he damned the silence that graced his ears .   
  
Then.....There was a whisper.   
  
the faint words flew from her lips and shouted straight into his heart. Three simple words left him frozen as her body went limp and she breathed no longer , dying in his arms .before this he had never seen death up close and this would forever haunt him indefinitely . Her last words stuck in his head and stunned him ,shaking his core, touching his very soul ,. there was no denying the truth in it nor the depth of emotion carried with it.   
  
He recalled every memory he had of her and found out there wasn't really much to remember. She was a stranger to him and he didn't even know her name. At best they were mere acquaintances bumping into each other a couple of times every few years. In his opinion ,No one really knew him or even cared for that matter but she...she had known him and somehow , some way........  
  
  
"She.....Loved...me..."  
  
  
He held her tightly and didn't let go . the rain had left him cold and shivering mixing with the rush of tears streaking his face . It washed some of the blood on his hands away but could not even ease the pain.   
  
Nothing could numb his pain .  
  
  
  
"And...I-I.. KILLED her....."   
  
  
  
and the pain never stopped.............  
  
  
--END FLASHBACK----  
  
Harbour Pavilion , Singapore .  
  
12.41 am  
  
It had begun as a quiet night to say the least and I have already been walking for hours . My instincts strangely had led me here , a section of town I'm not quite familiar with . The only company I had for tonight was the cold breeze and the moonlit sky but compared to just sitting at home alone moping , I'd settled for the night out . Remembering the past did nothing to help me in the present .Besides I had a feeling that something big was happening tonight and there was no way I was gonna miss out on the action   
  
My legs were tiring by now and so I decided to stake the place out for another half hour before I call it a night when the voice of a stranger startled me . " Hello there young man ," I turned around to face him . there was no way anyone could've sneaked up on me and not have triggered my senses . well... not anyone human . I looked to see a tall man dressed in a long black coat . he stepped out from the shadows of night to give me a better look of himself . Stepping out from where he hid still didn't shed any light however as shadows covered his face revealing nothing but there was something familiar. I just couldn't put a finger on it yet . Still , nobody sane would ever wear a coat that thick in this country. Definitely a dead giveaway. Bad Guy alert .   
  
" Who are you ? wait....on second thought , What are you ? " I demanded .  
  
" You won't be able to stop us guardian . the end of days is coming for your kind " he continued with a sinister smirk that sickened me .  
  
" I've heard that before demon ! What crazy scheme have you guys come up with now ? its all the same to me." I replied .  
  
" It doesn't matter . you'll be dead anyway . kill him!!!!! " he signalled to his unseen accomplices .  
  
kill , kill , kill .at least they're consistent shaking my head as I thought out loud . my eyes still saw nothing out of the ordinary but my other senses told me otherwise . sure enough , the shadows came alive answering his call .   
  
I measured the strength of my opponents and readied myself at the same time . the man had already slithered back to the safety of darkness and left me with half a dozen mindless drones to waste my time . as they surrounded me I saw that they were just teenagers my age . Unlucky teenagers infected with the blood of the plague . they had no idea what they were doing , innocents possessed by the evil of the undead monster I had sworn to destroy . shit ! the jabroni used kids to do his dirty work ! can't use the sword . gotta take them down without killing 'em   
  
The first one let out an inhuman growl and rushed with a spinning kick to my head . I caught his foot , using the weight of his body and flung him into the second one flanking my right , landing them hard into the pavement as a vicious roundhouse knocked another one who pounced from behind . a tackle to the legs sent me flying to the air and landing painfully . kids or not they still packed quite a punch with the added strength being possessed brought them . I got myself up only to be pinned by a collective assault that left me sprawling to the ground once again . this was getting me nowhere .* that's it !this ends now ! * , quickly deciding to end their fun for the night .   
  
" ZAURIEL !!!! " and as I spoke the name given to me , power surged through my being and intense flames engulfed my hands . swiftly I flipped myself back up and began to put the fight out of commission . fiery fists connected mercilessly and burnt out a wave of fury . one after another they fell and in seconds the battle was over . the teenagers were out cold . they were bruised and battered but still alive . The flames I carried extinguished their tainted blood and left them as they were before . I stood surveying the area for any clues to where the demon had escaped. The air I breathe still had the stench of his filth . He could not have gone far .  
  
In the distance the sound of sirens had increased in volume , breaking the quiet of the young guardian's thoughts . He would pick up the trail later . the hunt was over ...for now . there were more important things to worry about . a soft grumble agreed with him there .  
  
  
"Damn!.....I'm hungry."   
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
end prologue  



	2. part one.

Shadows of sins past by Zauriel Angelus  
Part one  
  
Disclamer:All Buffy related characters belong to Joss whedon and Co. I own only Zauriel and this story.that's about it.Enjoy.  
  
halfway across the world.....  
  
  
Sunnydale High School library  
Sunnydale Calfornia  
8.09 am  
  
  
" GILESSSS !!!!!!! "   
  
The sudden shout made the librarian jump in his seat and snap out of whatever it was he was thinking before . Obviously annoyed by this intrusion he turned away from the literature he engrossed himself in so often and wondered who it was that dared disturb him in his solitude .   
  
His eyes met the form of a young blonde girl who ignored the look he was giving her . "ah ...Buffy , wha..what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be spending your weekend doing something useful instead of coming to the library ? " he said as he stood up to greet her .  
  
" What !? is it so wrong to go to the library to increase my wealth of knowledge ? " Buffy replied defensively , irritated by her watcher's surprise outburst .   
  
" Hmnn......" he pondered for a second , resting his chin on his hand . " coming here to study would go against the very nature of a girl your age .especially on weekends I believe ." concluding with a proud smile for his insight . " So what is the purpose of your visit ? " Giles asked .  
  
" Yeah you're right . me here studying on a Saturday is highly unlikely" she agreed ." I do appreciate finally having some time off Giles, I really do . I've been waiting for this for months ....." she paused .  
  
" But what ?...." Giles straightened himself ,waiting attentively for her to continue .   
  
" um..well...... everything is cool and great 'BUT' I dunno....things are getting too quiet for my liking ." Sitting herself down she finished , " something's wrong . I just know it . whaddya think ? " she looked up waiting impatiently for his answer .  
  
Giles sighed and reassured her with a smile , "Buffy , I'm fairly certain that if that's the case we all will be ready to face it in time . There hasn't been any recent activity or sign to suggest it ever happening but until then I think you should enjoy your well deserved break from all things supernatural ."  
  
" I-I'll keep a vigilant eye of course and inquire with Angel to do the same ." polishing his glasses he continued not noticing the little frown she made with the mention of Angel's name ," still I wonder ....what makes you think that something would happen ? " focusing his eyes again on Buffy .   
  
" My Spider-sense has gone a little berserk for the past few days." She stated in a matter-of-fact way .  
  
" pardon ? s-spider wha... ? " Giles said puzzled at what he heard before being interrupted " pop culture reference that you should know by now ." she explained . "...weird feeling I've been having . frankly its been bugging me ."   
  
"oh...I see . Well as I've said before we'll be on the look out for anything unusual but I advise that you not be deterred from any recreational plans you have till absolutely necessary ." and after making his point clear Giles proceeded to resume his research .  
  
" Have you called Xander and Willow ? "  
  
" They were still asleep when I called 'em .dreaming wonderful dreams no doubt . We have plans to catch a movie , eat some cookies maybe ice cream too and basically have fun ." Buffy said, brightening up as she finished.  
  
  
  
Harris residence  
11.30 am   
  
RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" wha-what ??......" Alexander Harris mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes . for crying out loud its only.... his thoughts trailed off when he saw the clock beside his bed . " 11.30 ? so what ? its Saturday !...but .. " *what's wrong with this picture ? * he got up from his bed sluggishly till it hit him .  
  
"Oh GOD! I'm gonna be late !!! " he screamed in panic .  
  
Frantically he rushed through his daily routine , shower , breakfast , clean up and dressing although not quite in that order . far from it . if one were to watch him through the window he'd sworn that he was watching a live cartoon character on tv . Bacon in one hand , sock on the other all the while rushing on one leg .........it was quite a sight .   
  
Surprisingly he managed to get everything in order and in minutes he was already out the door, on the sidewalk and making his way to meet his two bestest buds , Buffy and Willow . he walked quickly , his hands in the pockets of his grey sweatshirt , whistling a tune he just heard from the radio . looking down at himself he realized that he looked more suited for jogging but shrugged it off quickly figuring he was rushing off anyway .  
  
Grabbing a twinkie he kept in his pocket , he munched happily ,excited to do something normal for a change . he really needed the change of pace since Cordelia broke up with him weeks ago . never in a million years would it occur to him that he might ever have Cordelia of all people as a girlfriend . the fact that he would break her heart and care was even more unbelievable . Over time he actually grew to care about her even love her in a way . He never meant to hurt her but in the end he still did and that brought him guilt to no end but he can't change the past . He was only Xander . cowardy , loser-y ,a total non-entity in the halls of history .   
  
He sighed thinking about his luck with love and every single other thing . hopeless....  
  
Today Xander was going to feel better . There was no room for self pity today . He was going to thoroughly enjoy himself . Buffy had been a little off herself and she could use a touch of the Xand-man to brighten up her day . Seeing Buffy would definitely brighten up his. To just see her smile would make him forget his pain for a while .  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
warehouse district , Singapore  
2.17am  
  
"a silent figure clad in black stalked the moonlit night...his adversaries unaware of their unfortunate plight ...There WILL be justice tonight !......man that was lame." He said chuckling to himself.at least I'm not hungry reaching his hand into a paper bag , he pulled out something and bit into it .ahh...nothing like lunch break.  
  
fighting evil can be quite energy consuming thus having something to eat is very appreciated . Today it's take out . Nothing fancy , just burgers and a small soft drink . wasn't much but hey , food is food .  
  
after plopping down the last of his meal , the young guardian continued tracking the old man that sicced zombies on him earlier . It took harder than he thought it would but the trail eventually led him to an abandoned warehouse where some sort of ritual was being performed .  
  
Quietly he crept to a spot where he could see everything clearer and watched with utmost interest.  
He could see a small circle of robed figures chanting in a weird language that he couldn't understand . all he knew was that it wasn't something good they were chanting about . Still he made no move till he was sure and watched closely .  
  
I don't see the monkey anywhere . what are these bozos doing here anyway ?  
  
His eyes caught a tall silent figure entering the building . the figure wore a dark trenchcoat and had his long hair tied in a pony tail . following behind him was another man in a trenchcoat. A Caucasian in his late thirties , he had a visible scar that ran from across his forehead to his cheek . one of his eyes were completely white . the other eye was pitch back . only when he spoke for silence did Zauriel recognize him . the chanting continued soon after.  
  
that's the guy alright .now I gotta figure out what they're doing  
  
the older man walked to the middle of the circle of robed figures and muttered something under his breath .raising his arms to the air he joined the chant. As he did thunder rocked the sky and mist formed and swept the floor in its icy path . a chilling shriek tore itself from the void shattering the concentration of no one . a crack of lightning and distorted light evolved into some sort of energy field .  
  
they're opening a portal but why ? what's with the light show ?   
  
just then another scream caught his attention.   
  
"NO!!......PL-PLEASE...I-I DIDDI-DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!"   
  
A chinese woman in her early twenties who looked to be absolutely pale , cried out for mercy . her head was bleeding and bruises covered her arms . two large bulky men were holding her down waiting for instructions to be given as the chanting stopped .   
  
The scarred man drew blood from her hand with a knife , muttering gibberish as he did so . he sprinkled her blood into the portal and muttered some more gibberish . the portal crackled with energy  
and widened .   
  
taking his knife , he looked at the woman with obviously bad intentions .  
  
"Hold her down . I need her no longer . her heart will be enough to prepare me"   
  
so much for waitin. Move your ass  
  
the guardian inspected his arsenal one smoke bomb ,two flash bombs ...poison needles...not much to go on if I'm taking on everyone in the room . gotta be smart ....he pulled the pin on the smoke bomb and let it roll to the floor.always be prepared he smirked .  
  
pssssstttttt....  
  
"what the...?"   
  
in moments the whole room was filled with white smoke . blocking all sight and sent the demons on high alert .The smoke shook everyone out of what they're doing ,as they wondered what on earth was going on . it clouded their view and kept the movements of the guardian hidden as he stalked his prey .   
  
Emerging from his hideout , the guardian first targeted the two men who held the woman captive . with two well placed shots , the poison needles he threw immediately knocked them out , effectively incapacitating them without harm .after dragging the chinese woman to safety he made his next move as the smoke started to clear .  
  
now comes the fun part .  
  
"FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME TO LAY THE SMACKDOWN ON YOUR CANDY ASSES !!!"  
  
  
the audience in front took notice of the announcement and armed themselves . the robes were discarded and in their place menacing scaly green demons with black horns on their heads . the two men in trenchcoats threw themselves into the portal that dissolved itself away just as quickly leaving the demons whose blades and claws unsheathed crying out for blood .   
  
"DIE HUMAN!!!! DIE!!!!" they shouted charging fiercely at their enemy .   
  
"clearly they're not fans of wrestling ."twelve stupid demons and me....hmnnnn... overwhelming odds . they don't stand a chance .   
  
"ZAURIEL!"  
  
An explosion of energy filled the warehouse with light as flames that seemingly burned from hell itself came to life upon its calling . A sword took form and materialized in his hand seemingly from out of thin air . The flames dancing on his arms flowed into it and a fiery blade came to life intensifying his fury as he jumped straight into battle .  
  
Reaching into his pocket , he threw out a flash bomb that left everyone but himself temporarily blind to gain a slight advantage . Without sight the demons were as helpless as kittens.  
  
The flash would stun the demons for a few moments but Zauriel made full use of them . Carving out a bloody path , he swung left and right , decapitating anything that foolishly challenged his sword , parrying blows , thrusting , swirling and slashing. The carnage quickly left only two demons standing in the ashes of their fallen comrades who were more or less the better fighters . Still they snarled defiantly refusing to give up , failing to realize that they only survived by sheer luck . luck runs out .  
  
  
One of them launched itself towards the guardian hoping to crush him with one crushing swipe of its monstrous hands but missed its mark as the young man calmly side-stepped causing the demon to bury its claws into the wall whilst redirecting his attention to the other which now seemed intent on turning its heel and run .   
  
Taking aim the guardian lets loose three poison needles that paralyzed the demon's legs making it trip over itself and falling gracelessly to the hard cement floor. Meanwhile the first demon had finally freed itself from the wall and attacked the guardian again , working its claws to maximum effect . Slashing left and right it attacked with unbound ferocity .  
  
Zauriel tumbled away safely and jumped back into fighting stance . He relaxed his blade at his side and waited, teasing his adversary to make the first move .   
  
Growling fiercely the horned demon rushed head on inevitably impaling himself upon the fiery blade.   
  
" you should growl less ya know ? it takes the surprise out of your surprise attack " Zauriel spoke smiling at his enemy who promptly exploded into flames .   
  
Turning his attention to the demon squirming on the floor , he walked over and grabbed its neck .   
  
" I'm only gonna ask once hornhead. Tell me everything."  
  
  
End part one  



	3. part two

Disclaimer: Buffy and all related Characters belong to Joss Whedon . Zauriel and his friends belong to me . Just wanna tell a story so tell me what ya think of it . peace I'm out .   
  
Outside Huxen movie theatre .  
Sunnydale California .  
12.45pm  
  
  
where is he ?  
  
"Buffy , what time did we promise to meet Xander here ?"Willow asked .getting a little impatient with waiting   
  
the blonde smiled at her redheaded friend " Don't worry Will he's only two minutes late so far.I'm sure he'll be here any minute . oh !see ? there he is now ."she said pointing to the boy before them .   
  
"where?.....hi Xander!!" Willow perked up immediately after seeing her best friend ."you're late.!"  
  
"hey ! considering what I've did just now , be thankful I'm not an hour late ." Xander replied slightly out of breath .   
  
With a goofy smile on his face he proceeded to draw the two girls into a hug ."didja miss me fellow Scoobies ?? how late am I anyway ?" he said with a voice tinged with a little fear as they withdrew from the hug .  
  
"you're on time actually . so what movie do you guys wanna see ?" Buffy asked looking through her purse for money . "any suggestions guys ?"I never thought I'd be so glad to see Xander   
  
"Can we see a movie with naked women ?" a hopeful Xander asked , getting a slap on the head for his efforts .instead of retaliating he just gave Buffy his trademark lopsided grin how about just you Buffy ? You look awesome enough with that dress  
  
I said it too soon stifling a giggle Buffy continued "I think you're too young for nudity. I'll get the popcorn. Decide quickly before I pick one myself "  
  
turning his eyes to Willow , Xander asked "hey so Faith isn't coming ?" Buffy sure is lookin fine today just like every other day.  
  
"I tried but she had other things she wanted to do and I asked nicely too. .....Xander are you listening ?"  
admiring the gift of nature Xander smiled to himself .god she's beautiful   
  
"XANDER!!!" a certain redhead shouted to his ear .  
  
"wh-wha...oh yeah sure Willow. No biggie." Xander replied still not keeping his eyes off Buffy  
  
"...right.....could you at least try to be less obvious .you're drooling. Again." Willow said offering a tissue. boys...  
  
"I try to do it once every week ."he says with a silly grin .  
  
better to just blurt it out"So how are you holding up with Cordelia ?" Willow cautiously asked .  
  
I knew this was coming. "I'm getting better I think . Cordy seems to be better with the insults. And for once I deserve them after causing her so much pain. Heard you're back with wolf boy . Good for you Will ." everyone's better but me...  
  
"Xander ... you never meant this to happen even more than I did . things will get better I promise" offering a comforting smile .  
  
"thanks Will . I forgot to tell Buff to buy more twinkies. I'd better go and buy 'em myself." he said smiling back at Willow .  
  
"so you guys choose yet? " Buffy asked after buying the popcorn . it'd better be a good one  
  
"yep . Jackie Chan is who I wanna see today. I'll just grab a couple of twinkies and we'll be on our way." Xander answered for both of them getting a thumbs up from the two girls .  
  
  
Moving underground in sewers , a certain vampire with a soul made his way to meet up with Giles . The sewer system under Sunnydale connected almost everywhere making it a lot easier for Angel to move about in the day . the nights had been non-eventful for a while and he enjoyed the peace .but now its been getting a little too quiet for his taste . he had a feeling something was up and wanted to check with Giles for any new developments.  
  
He could use some action after Buffy broke up with him . He knew it was better for both of them this way. The way it should've happened . Still ,serving the greater good didn't mean it don't hurt . in fact it hurt a whole lot more knowing that it was for the better . He couldn't complain about anything . the fault he felt , was his and his alone . A vampire pursuing a relationship with the slayer that was doomed from the start.  
It could never work out . Yet he still loved Buffy with all of his heart and soul ....what's left of it at least , knowing he might never love anyone as much as he loved her .  
  
He'll still fight by her side as always , irregardless of how he feels about her and everything else. He was sent to help her and help her he will . Feelings would only compromise their work . that's been his company stand for these few weeks . He wondered how long that would last .  
  
Its going to be awkward for both of us. It's for the best . Maybe we might pull it off . who's to say it won't...wha.?  
  
He stopped in his tracks as his ears heard a noise at a frequency normal humans can't hear . Sounded like static . it was there a mili-second and gone the next . He strained his ears waiting for it again and after a few minutes he gave it up .  
  
Thinking about Buffy is getting to my head . Probably nothing he thought continuing his walk .  
  
He was only halfway over to the library till a blast of light stunned him . his eyes though still wincing from the sudden outburst could vaguely see two men who emerging from the light source . Angel hid himself not wanting to do anything yet till he was certain ,observing quietly from the shadows .   
  
He could not make out any faces , his eyes trying to get use to the brightness even as it dissipated . He tried getting closer but thought better of it . the energy that was discharged in the light show had somehow weakened him . Risking his hide at that time wasn't such a good idea . He'd be so much dust in moments so he stayed put and allowed his heightened sense of hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation . He didn't understand much of it . There was talk of a guardian of sorts , a source and the world ending . there were no clear specifics .  
  
how original .another apocalypse he mused to himself .  
  
"Who else can stop us ? With the guardian a million miles away .the power is ours" said the first voice .  
  
"There is still the slayer to deal with. The hellmouth is not without protection ."replied the second voice .  
  
"We've planned it perfectly . You said it yourself , everything has gone smoothly so far." the first voice said again .  
  
"Indeed but when has everything been perfect ? The slayer is of no real concern to me . Zauriel on the other hand might still be a problem . I should know. I made him who he is." answered the second voice .  
  
"Also I'll make this clearer . the power is mine and mine alone . You do as you're told and you'll be rewarded. " he finished .  
  
with that Angel heard their footsteps leaving and soon he was alone again .   
  
I'm still too weak .Can't track them in this condition. Better try to get to Giles  
He stood up only to fall down clumsily .  
  
well....maybe later when the feeling returns to my legs   
  
  
National University Hospital (NUH) Singapore  
5.26 am   
  
"Hospitals don't quite excite me as they usually do," Zauriel spoke to no one in particular. There wasn't anyone to really talk to anyway , the seats in the waiting hall were pretty much empty.   
  
Glancing up at the clock hanging on the wall , he squinted his eyes to focus .  
  
it's already morning and I still haven't slept yet "the joys of saving the world ," he sighed shaking his head .   
  
let's see how the girl's doing standing up he made his way to her ward .  
  
  
NUH ward 12b  
  
Huiyao cursed the day that left her but thanked all the gods she knew for sparing her life .Being kidnapped by monsters was not high on her to-do list . Still she'd wondered what happened to the guy who saved her life .   
  
Days before her longtime boyfriend proposed on his knees for hand . she didn't know quite what to say and she turned him down hoping for some time to think . Her answer was no . it would disrupt her entire life . Heaven knows she loved him and he loved her but was it enough ? what about her career ? her family obligations ? it seemed to matter till today .  
  
Now her answer was yes and she smiled at that . life was meant to be lived .  
  
I'll marry you my sweet Choon she thought imagining the wedding ring on her finger .   
  
The sound of footsteps stopped her thoughts and she turned to the direction of the door .   
  
"Hey how are ya doin ?" a kind voice spoke . A stranger wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck and similarly black baggy pants walked in and greeted her with a warm smile .  
  
"Well ...the nurse said I'll be alright .just a few stitches . I never had a chance to thank you" Huiyao spoke  
  
"You're welcome. I came to check on you and ask a few things before the police beat me to it" He clarified.  
  
Huiyao nodded and then asked "were they really monsters ?"  
  
"Yup . I know they were after you but they won't be back . I'll promise you that . Were you attacked before this ?"   
  
"not by monsters" she answered.  
  
Zauriel was silent for a second and continued again . "I need to re-open the portal and I need your blood to do it . Can I have your permission?"  
  
"why do you need my blood ?"  
  
"hornhead told me you're a descendant of the gatekeepers . your blood is key. Might come in handy" he explained .  
  
"okayy.... I guess." She still replied though she understood nothing of what she said.   
  
"Don't worry...," He reassured ."I'll just need a few drops if you don't mind." He said whilst taking out a few things from his pocket.   
  
"were you really this short ? You looked taller before." the girl said while looking from head to toe .  
  
"Excuse me?...er.... this will just take a sec. "  
  
After getting what he needed the guardian was about to leave when a man rushed into the room nearly running into him . Zauriel was on guard at first but relaxed when he saw the look on Huiyao's face . he looked at the man whose breath was raggedy and turned to her again . a realization came .  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." He said with a smile walking out the door .  
  
"Wait ! I don't even know.... your name" but he was already gone by the time she finished.  
  
Well on to more important matters right Huiyao? She turned to the man in front of her .with a deep breath she spoke softly , clearly nervous with what she was going to say.  
  
"Choon ,can I still be your wife ?......."  
  
  
"..........."  
  
  
He said yes.  
  
  
  
The guardian made his way back home as quickly as possible . He needed to prepare himself .There's no telling what he'll be up against . He'll need supplies if he was going after whoever or whatever through that portal . His thoughts drifted to the Chinese girl as he finished planning . He hated to admit it but he was a little envious of her .at least she has a normal life. Wouldn't want to screw with that  
  
"am I really that short?" he asked the image looking right back at him in the mirror.  
  
He resigned himself back to planning . magic has never been my strong suit and the spell is surely gonna be tricky but I'll improv I guess. I wonder who could help me with thathe flipped open his address book and began to look through it but didn't get as far as the first number .  
  
BRRINGGG RRRRIIINNG  
  
who the heck would call at this hour? " might as well answer it" . He left the address book on the table and got up to answer the phone in the kitchen .  
  
Turning on the kitchen light he noticed the ringing didn't come from 'his' phone.   
  
"Wait a second . Since when did I buy a cell phone ?" he looked curiously at the little black thing ringing on top of the kitchen cabinet .  
  
hope something doesn't blow up when I answer this "here goes nothing." he picked the phone and raised it to his ear .  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
  
Then the lights went out coincidentally .   
  
  
  
Sunnydale  
5.35pm  
  
oh this is so bad   
  
"Chocolate chip is WAY better than cookies and cream !!"  
  
"no it isn't Xander !"  
  
"it IS too Buffy!!"  
  
"is not!!"  
  
"is TOO!"  
  
"IS NOT!!"  
  
Both of them exchanged icy stares and turned to a nervous Willow . Very Bad  
  
"tell her Will.Chocolate chip right ?"  
  
"yeah tell him Willow .Cookies and Cream rules!!"  
  
"Well......umm. Aren't they kinda the same thing ? I-I....mean they both taste good." A sheepish Willow declared a nervous smile forming on her face. looking up ahead her face lit up "oh Goody ! we're finally here at school ! Giles must be so lonesome .I'll go say hi ." she said rushing off to the library glad to leave the subject of ice cream .   
  
"why are we here anyway Buff ? didn't G-man give us the day off . We still have a lot of day left .what's with throwing that away?" Xander asked .  
  
"I wanted to check with Giles . see if anything's up. Make sure everything's normal before we hit the town again." She answered quickly , "besides I'm still a little tired from all the fun stuff we did . I need a breather ."   
  
"Y'know you could've sat down for that somewhere instead of....I dunno... having us walk all the way here ."he said entering the library . "my legs are killing me .Oooh.... a CHAIR !" He sat in it and moaned in pure ecstasy . " Heaven....ahh" leaning his back into it . "do you mind massaging Buff ? cos I use that right about now."   
  
Buffy ignored him "Giles ?"she called out to the stack of books in front of her .  
  
"Hidey Ho Watcho ! watcha doing?" Xander called out but received no answer himself .where's Willow?He looked around from his chair .   
  
"Where are..."  
  
"I'm up here with Willow ."a voice answered from above her head .  
  
  
Buffy looked up to see Giles coming down to greet her with a smile . Willow was closely behind him carrying a few books with her . Before Buffy could even open her mouth Giles interrupted her quickly as soon as he was in front of her .  
  
"We haven't found anything at all yet .I've even checked that out with all of my contacts .nothing seems to be out of the ordinary .I'd check again but people might get suspicious if I keep calling up the county morgue .I expect Angel to be here soon to see if he has anything and Faith will soon go to see what she could get out of Willy." putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder, he gave a reassuring squeeze and continued "if there's anything at all happening we're on top of it .You really shouldn't be too worried ."  
  
Her mouth hung slightly open for a few moments before she processed everything .Then finally she spoke  
  
"Wow...It seems you got it all covered then." She said more than slightly amazed that he just answered every question she wanted to ask and even those she hadn't thought about asking.   
  
"Impressive"  
  
"yeah G-man ."he nodded . "I'm impressed as well. Great Work!"Xander commented with a thumbs up from his chair .   
  
Willow agreed as well. "see Buffy , Giles is on the job . Nothing to worry about ."she said putting the books she carried on the table .  
  
"You're right Willow . I guess I have been a little on edge lately ."she smiled  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being er..cautious Buffy. Just don't let it bother you too much . How was the movie ?"   
  
"the movie was great and we had ice cream on the way here ."Buffy replied pleased to move to a lighter topic . "we're going to the Bronze to dance the night away. Wanna come with us ?"  
  
"thank you but I still have work to do if you recall. " Giles replied before proceeding to bury himself in research once more .  
  
"ok we'll catch you later then .let's go Will ." she turned to Xander " Coming ?"  
  
"Do I Have to walk again ?" Xander asked a little weak at the prospect of another step .  
  
"Exercise is good for ya . C,mon let's go You Big Baby." Buffy answered while flashing an evil grin  
  
Xander held out both his hands crying in exaggerated agony "Will you carry me my princess for I wish to feel the caress of your hands on my weak dying devilishly handsome person?"speaking in an irritatingly squeky voice while fluttering his eyelids for added effect , earning himself a few laughs from both Willow and Buffy .   
  
"Yes, please do leave . ALL of you ."an exasperated Giles spoke out turning his gaze upon Xander .  
  
He turned back to Buffy "t-try to enjoy yourselves." putting on an extra cheery smile while giving Xander a light kick to the leg .   
  
Getting the hint Xander got up reluctantly from the chair and followed them out mumbling away.  
  
As soon as the group left Giles turned his attention to the books Willow left on the table .He skipped a few pages of a hardcover book he opened and found something that attracted his interest. It was already time for his tea break as evidenced by the watch on his hand but he still read on forgetting tea for the moment.  
  
"Hmmm...fascinating "  
  
  
  
"How utterly boring"  
  
lying on her bed , Faith just finished reading the comic book she bought earlier. "Spiderman just didn't have the same appeal as it used to." She sighed before throwing the comic to the floor . I knew I should've gone with the gang to the movies but NOOOOOO I had to be little miss anti-social   
  
Its been going slow these few days for the raven-haired slayer . Really slow .There hasn't been anything that needed any slaying so far . not even a decent mugging to foil . All in all , it bores one who thrives on the sheer adrenaline rush of saving the world from vampires , to tears . Reading comics could only remedy the situation so much .   
  
She looked at her watch time to check out Willy's "something better happen tonight or I'll definitely die of boredom ."  
  
Getting off her bed she put her jacket and boots on and picked up her favourite stake , concealing it within easy reach . "Maybe I'll get lucky and vampires will show up when I get out of the door ."  
  
Locking up , she took the fastest route to Willy's . Along the way she sensed someone following . Halfway reaching there she took a detour into the park for a change in scenery and waited for her stalker . Her stalker or stalkers in this case showed up punctually with vampiric game faces already on .   
  
With a hand placed on her hip she stood facing them with a smirk on her face. It wasn't going to be a boring evening after all . three vampires all to myself .what fun !   
  
"Hey boys . lookin for me? She taunted loudly .  
  
the vampires a little surprised at her boldness shrugged and began circling her, expecting an easy meal . Getting impatient of waiting all three attacked at once .   
  
In reaction Faith jumped forward with a sidekick to the first one , smashing his chin up with an awful crunch while backhanding the one going from the side . in one fluid motion she punched again hitting the next attacker , spun the vamp in front around and pinned his back .   
  
taking out her stake she smiled "I am so lucky," and plunged it straight into his heart turning him to dust.  
  
Quickly she spun around with stake in hand to face the next vampire . The vamp charged swingin his arms at her face barely missing. Faith went a step back and dropped to her knees springing forward with an elbow and shot her foot up its groin letting off a sickening crunch that pleased the slayer. The vamp whimpered after the hit and made himself an easy staking . That left only one more .  
  
"C,mere fangboy . You're not afraid are ya? " she called out calmly , striking a more relaxed pose .  
  
The now intimidated vampire decided to call it quits and lifted its feet to run . It didn't get too far .  
  
"What the..?!" the last words it managed to utter before it exploded into green flames and soon to dust .  
  
Faith looked on confused by the sudden turn of events . "That was cool but that wasn't me ."  
  
The ashes of the vampire gathered themselves into a pile and floated into the air in a steady stream .   
  
Faith's eyes followed the direction of the ashes and nearly popped open when she saw the ashes enter the mouth of a man standing nearby . He was tall and tanned sporting a pony tail , decked out in a worn out trenchcoat that covered most of his body .   
  
His tongue licked off any remains of his meal from his mouth as his eyes began to glow an eerie green . When the glow faded he greeted Faith with a grin on his face and a curtsy bow.  
  
"So you're the reason the vampires are gone ?" Faith said in acknowledgement of his presence lowering her guard .  
  
"At your service .You're the slayer right?. thank you for coming here .saves me the trouble of looking for you ." keeping the grin he inched closer towards Faith.  
  
"I'm Faith the vampire slayer but who are you?"   
  
"You look good enough to eat but that last vamp already filled me up" he stopped moving and suddenly vanished entirely from the slayer's view.  
  
Faith jumped back and reassumed fighting stance . the winds grew cold and leaves rustled restlessly.  
"sorry about killing you my dear," A voice then whispered into her ear sending shivers into her spine .   
  
She turned only to face nothing but shadows . Bracing herself for trouble ,she kept calm and scanned everything around her but her senses still found nothing .  
  
where is he?"come out weenie !fight me man to woman !" she shouted into the void wimp  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere a fist hit her with a force that rivaled her slayer strength . She fell on her back with the impact knocking the wind out of her . a bruise started to form on the side of her face as she tried standing up .she gripped her stake even harder and ignored the pain rushing into her head .  
  
Only when she looked up did she notice two figures circling her .they looked human but her senses told her they were most definitely not .Faith stopped herself from thinking any further and let her instincts take over. She rushed forward at both of them landing a hard blow to one on the head and a kick to the chest of the other . She moved gracefully between hits and sweeped one of them off its feet with a precise kick to the knee .   
  
With a great opening waiting ,she wasted no time and lunged her stake for the heart of her fallen foe driving it home . She let out a breath she held , a silent congratulation to herself only to have her neck caught in a choke and thrown meters away by the same guy she just staked .  
  
Pulling out the stake still lodged in his chest , he turned to a stunned Faith and bulldozed his right hand into her stomach , slamming her into a metal street lamp that bent with the force she was flying .   
  
  
A red liquid started dripping from her mouth . She was hurting internally but forced any tears from rushing out as a result of piercing pain in both her chest and stomach .   
  
  
these guys aren't vampiresshe stood up shaking off the effects of the hit she just took ,realizing more eyes were upon her . half a dozen more pairs .  
  
"I am so lucky...."  
  
  



	4. part three

Shadows of sins Past by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon. Zauriel and hi spals belong to me and so does this story I'm telling.that's all. Enjoy !!!!!  
  
  
Part 3---   
  
Finally after an hour , the taxi cab reached its destination and the young guardian was at the same abandoned warehouse he was fighting in hours ago . the man on the phone said to meet him there if he was to help him . Even though it had a high chance of being a trap he went anyway .There wasn't really anything else he could do to pass the time. And so with his trusty backpack he plunged into danger .   
  
As he stepped into the building , a familiar voice spoke from the darkness of the warehouse.  
  
"What took you so long ? Time is of the essence kid ."  
  
Zauriel turned and inspected the person addressing him . Looking at him from head to toe , you could've sworn he wasn't human . At least that was evident of his fashion sense that's the tackiest wardrobe on the face of this earth Who would wear that? What's up with the hat?   
  
Zauriel stopped staring for a moment and answered "the wacky hijinks of my next door neighbor .You are Whistler right? "   
  
The man smiled "in the flesh" adjusting the large lapels jacket he continued, " I heard a few things getting blown up on the phone. Were you attacked or something ?"  
  
"Nope just a little problem with the electricity. I got here as soon as I could. You were saying something about helping me ."  
  
"Here take this.." he took out an envelope and handed it over to Zauriel .  
  
Shaking the contents of the envelope the confused guardian looked at Whistler.  
  
"What's this ?" he asked of the suspicious envelope .  
  
"cash and keys. You'll need them in Sunnydale" Whistler replied .  
  
"Sunny-what ? I thought you said you'd help me , not... bribe and relocate me .."   
  
"look behind you" Whistler gestured with his finger .  
  
  
A gust of wind seemed to pick up and the warehouse brightened as a vortex of light began to form.  
  
  
"go through the portal and you'll find everything you're looking for."  
  
Zauriel shoved the envelope into his side pocket and turned his gaze back at Whistler , searching for any sign of insincerity , still unsure what to make of it .   
  
Whistler noticed and spoke again "there isn't much time kid .take a leap of faith ."  
  
  
The guardian went silent and considered his choices . "always wanted my own property agent."   
  
what do I have to lose? The guardian shrugged , sighing internally and decided for once to do what he was told to do . He was about to throw himself into the portal till he remembered something .   
  
"Whistler ..." he called .  
  
Whistler approached the young man unsure of what to expect till a fist with his name on it laid him flat on his back . For a second he recalled the moments before. that hurt...a lotHe really should be expecting that.  
  
"Owwww....." Whistler groaned , rubbing a sore bruise on his face .  
  
The guardian smirked " Now I feel better about leaving . I don't wanna go without owing you something. Besides I think you would deserve it even if not right now."  
  
Zauriel turned his eyes to the portal and with a wave of farewell , finally entered it.His form vanished from the warehouse with a crack of thunder leaving the portal to dissipate soon after .  
  
"I really should learn to try being less cryptic." Whistler stood up still groaning .  
  
He looked at the spot where the portal used to be .  
  
With a whisper to the wind he smiled.   
  
"I like that kid"  
  
  
Back in SunnyDale things weren't looking good for Faith . She was out numbered and unarmed , surrounded by things which were as strong if not stronger than her . Being a slayer would normally boost your chances of survival but these weren't good odds even for a slayer like Faith. Her leather jacket was torn apart and she was already bloodied by the blows she took  
  
  
oh crap. Who are these guys? Think Faith ! think!Admist racing thoughts her eyes still kept watch of the beings which were seemingly studying her . She looked at down at the bruises on her body that she just received and weighed her chances . She's lucky enough to be still standing .   
  
I'm surprised I'm even still alive. There's no way I'll be able to run from them but I won't go out without taking some of them with me.  
  
Her legs were weakening but she staggered into fighting stance once more . She wasn't going to die begging . She IS the Slayer and she would fight till her last breath as many slayers before her had . She wasn't surprised that this would be how she would die . In her line of work this was expected . She never thought much of death because she never really thought much about life . She always wondered if her existence mattered at all in the long run . There will be another slayer to take her place and another to replace the one before .Besides the world already has Buffy who was oh so perfect in every way .Death would be a release from all the pain she endured in life . Now she wonders why she never didn't invite death sooner .   
  
She looked at her enemy and left all the pain back in her mind. It no longer mattered to her who or what they were . She was taking those sons of bitches down with her .  
  
"Alright you assholes. Come get some ."  
  
Receiving a new burst of strength she charged with absolute ferocity , pushing her body to the extreme as she gave the fight her all .Losing herself to the violence that predated her future . Lashing out in a barrage of furious kicks and punches that showed no mercy .  
  
Time became non-existent , the only images in her mind were memories of a life she hated serving only to fuel her fury . the figures she attacked were stunned by every blow she gave and it all began to approach defeat but as soon as she begun winning the impossible fight , she started losing it . Her arms were wearing out quickly and her strength depleting itself rapidly . She didn't even have the power to stop her tears from rushing down her cheek as all her emotions overcame all thought. In a way she was freed as the unflappable Faith finally gave in to herself . The blows she gave weren't hard enough to be fatal ,merely slowing them down , prolonging the inevitable .  
  
She fought till she could no more as her body surrendered to the darkness of pain she couldn't bear any longer . She remembered every single thing life brought her .Her friends , Her family , Her home . Did she even have any of those ? And with one devastating blow to the head ,she flew to the ground spiralling to unconsciousness .  
  
her last thoughts echoed through space and time and she finally found peace.  
  
so this is death....   
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Not again...never again  
  
never again....  
  
images of a lost life flooded the mind of a shocked young guardian as he awoke from unconsciousness admist dead leaves littered on soft earth . Immediately he stood up sensing something very wrong happening . His head hurt like hell but something kept shouting to him of impending catastrophe .  
  
"what the....I landed into a tree...Hard " he looked at the red liquid staining the tree and touched his forehead .   
  
  
" I knew he deserved that shot to the face."   
  
  
"That's IT !I'm never ever traveling by express after this episode." He said burying his face into his hands .  
  
His fingers were wet with his own blood as he did so but strangely the pain that reached his soul wasn't his .  
  
He walked on finding himself somewhat drawn into a clearing and what he saw brought back the images of his worst failure . a girl was lying in a pool of blood after just being hit by one missile of a punch. She laid still in the middle of the crowd of human monsters surrounding her .  
  
All he felt was rage ...... unequaled hatred . Never had it burned so much but that it did when her face gazed back . It beckoned for him . for his vengeance . For his justice . Reminding him so much of his pain and of others' he unwittingly caused as well.   
  
IT reminded him .......  
  
Of Blood......  
  
Of Pain.......  
  
Of Death......  
  
Of Evil........  
  
History was repeating itself.......  
  
He won't let that happen again  
  
  
"Not again.....never again...."  
  
  
  
With blistering speed he rushed headlong in blind fury , bolting straight ahead for his targets .  
  
"ZAAAUUUUURRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLL!!!!"  
  
  
the blade of Anserak came at his call as its flames burned with his seething hatred .  
  
He struck swiftly bringing the crowd of monsters down one by one , relishing in their pain as his blade tore everything limb from limb , separating them from the lives they laid havoc upon , remembering nothing but his anger .   
  
There were no faces.  
  
  
No blood .   
  
  
There was only death and fire .   
  
  
He never blinked nor cried , emotionless when his enemies died .  
  
  
A quick end to their unholy existence .  
  
  
That was all that happened in those ten seconds of rage.  
  
  
  
"Ashes to Ashes , Dust to Dust ......." He observed with some satisfaction at the ground his enemies burnt on . He spat out the dirt on his lips and left to tend to the girl .  
  
He crouched down and felt her hand hoping desperately for her to have a pulse. Her face was frighteningly pale and she lost a great deal of blood as well . If she even had a pulse she won't last very long .  
  
"don't die on me now. Not now. Stay with me"at least she's still alive   
  
There wasn't any time to get her to a hospital . he didn't even know where he was or even if there was a hospital . Carefully he removed what was left of the jacket she wore and examined the extent of her injuries. He used the flames he wielded to stop some of the bleeding and lifted her limp body from the ground . He knew what needed to done but he needed a safe place to get to in order to do it . Looking for a good place to crash became a top priority in this case .   
  
He suddenly remembered the envelope he was given and took it out quickly. He never took the time to check its contents but he prayed it contained what he hoped it would .  
  
Taking a deep breath he reached into the envelope and examined its contents "YES!! GOTCHA! Thank you Whistler !Now just gotta find a way out of this place"   
  
In his arms she felt as light as a feather. He wasn't sure that was a good sign . He ran carrying the girl as he searched frantically for a way out of the park.   
  
"C'mon.. stay with me .please stay with me" he kept saying it over and over as he neared the main road , racing against time he didn't have  
  
"please..."  
  
  
Sunnydale High School library  
9.45pm  
  
"Giles !!"  
  
The mention of his name brought Giles out of his apparent reverie and staring back into the face of Angel   
  
"Oh , s-sorry bout that . ..Angel... ?" He polished his glasses and put them on in confirmation . He shifted to serious mode after noticing Angel's own stern face.   
  
"Where's Buffy ?" Angel asked   
  
"She went out with Xander and Willow .They're likely to be at the Bronze." Giles replied and continued with questions of his own "What happened ? You were supposed to be here sooner ."   
  
"I got caught up .New guys in town looking to kill the slayer and start another apocalypse." Angel replied becoming more and more restless . "They were talking about some guardian as well . might be worth researching . I couldn't make out the rest of their conversation." He finished .  
  
"I'll immediately contact Buffy . Where are you going ?" his eyes trailing Angel's leaving form .  
  
"To provide escort if needed . You fill Buffy in on the situation." He threw over his shoulder and left.  
  
Giles went over to the phone in the library and dialed in the number of Buffy's beeper , hoping she remember to carry it this time.   
  
  
The Bronze  
  
The previous hour had seen Buffy finally enjoying herself and forgetting all else on her mind . Together with Xander and Willow, she laughed and had some real normal fun for a change . The music was blaring and the mood was definitely soaring .   
  
They danced their hearts away for some time and now looked for empty seats to rest their tired asses on   
After five minutes they found empty seats and sat themselves down . Buffy had been trying not to laugh too much at Xander's antics but failed miserably and found herself constantly out of breath because of that. Willow was having trouble keeping her eyes off Oz who was playing onstage with his band .Xander couldn't keep his eyes off Buffy the entire evening , finding joy in seeing her so happy.   
  
They were sitting around discussing the perils of dancing till something interrupted them  
  
Beep ! Beep !Beep ! Beep !  
  
"Huh? What's that beeping sound ?" Xander looked around searching for its origin .  
  
"Its Giles .I knew it was too good to be true." Buffy replied sadly . she dug out her purse for it to confirm her suspicions . Her face fell and she immediately frowned . I can't have one day of peace . figures..  
  
"I didn't know Giles beeped . heck I'm not even sure he could burp." Xander joked trying to lighten up the mood .  
  
"maybe Giles wants you to get something like pizza or....or...Xander help me with this?" Willow looked helplessly at her friend .  
  
"Well...er..." He didn't quite finish when Buffy cut him off .  
  
"Don't worry about it . thanks anyway ."Buffy smiled weakly at her friends' attempt to cheer her up and left them reluctantly to find a phone .  
  
"I'll deal with this Will." Xander assured Willow and followed after Buffy who was easily navigating her way through the crowd .   
  
He lost sight of her for a few minutes but bumped into her as she made her way back to return to their table. They both walked together to their table with Buffy not saying so much as a word .  
  
guess I gotta be the one who talks first "Buffy ...so what did G-man say ?"  
  
"Giles didn't say anything to upset me Xander . He just said to meet him at the library pronto .I said we'd be there in thirty minutes ."  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
"Hey...How's everything ?"  
  
Willow turned to see her boyfriend Oz give her a peck on her cheek . " OZ ! hey !"   
  
" I'm free at the moment and thought I'd drop by. Where's Buffy and Xander? Saw them with you a moment ago ."  
  
"We were doing fine till Buffy got the beep from Giles . Xander went after her to cheer her up ." Willow explained as she moved closer to Oz . hope Buffy's alright  
  
"Hmmnnn....." said Oz drifting back to his monosyllabic nature . He smiled at Willow in comfort and saw Buffy and Xander nearby . "....don't worry , there they are." He gestured behind her .   
  
  
I got a great idea "How many minutes did you say again Buff ?" Xander stopped in front of her and asked.  
  
huh?"Thirty minutes .why do you ask ?" Buffy answered curious to where this was going.  
  
Xander reached out and offered his hand . "our song's playing . wanna dance ? won't take five minutes I promise" giving her his best puppy-dog impersonation .  
  
The corners of Buffy's mouth pulled into a wide grin as she stifled a laugh . "We DON't have a song Xander and stop giving me that look ."   
  
Xander didn't give in so easily " what better time to have one than now and besides I've gotten reasonably good at slow dancing . Xand-man won't step on your feet by mistake either .it's a guarantee." He grabbed her hand and refused to let go , pleading her with his eyes .   
  
Buffy merely raised her eyebrow at that comment but Xander didn't back down .   
  
"C'mon Buffy, please dance with me ." he asked one last time .pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
the slayer couldn't stop smiling at the effort he put in and gave him her reply   
  
" How could I say no to that ?" she met his eyes with her own and nodded ,"why not?" gesturing to the dance floor .  
  
Xander almost flew through the roof when he heard that . " really ? GREAT !!!!"  
  
Excitedly he led her to the dance floor as a slow song begun its cue . piano keys twinkled in the background as acoustic guitar strummed sweetly to its tune. The lights dimmed complementing the already perfect atmosphere .  
  
They embrace each other naturally and swayed to the rhythm with Xander taking great care not to step on her feet but still not letting his eyes leave her . He enjoyed being in her arms and reveled in her sensual fragrance , losing himself in the moment . You're so beautiful , I could look at you forever  
  
He didn't think it possible but it became evident that he fell in love with Buffy all over again that very moment. He never did stop loving her after all .Even when he was with Cordelia or any other girl, Buffy always had a special place in his heart . His golden angel for all time .   
  
Buffy was surprised at how her body reacted in close proximity to Xander's .It felt so natural and pleasant being in his arms. They molded together with ease feeling so comfortable in the company of each other. She was feeling something terribly amiss when Giles talked to her over the phone and that feeling bothered her relentlessly . Somehow Xander managed to make her easily forget it entirely as she laid her head on his shoulder .She smiled to herself , still not believing what was happening .what am I going to do with you Xander?  
  
Xander never wanted to end this dance anytime soon . With Buffy laying her head on his shoulder , he was practically in heaven I'm in paradise...oh..boy.....let this last forever...   
  
Meanwhile Willow and Oz had been observing their little dance for some time now. It was unexpected to see Buffy slow dancing with Xander . However despite having just a tinge of jealousy creeping up in her whenever Xander is concerned , Willow couldn't help but feel happy for him.   
  
He finally got the dance he wantedWillow grinned at her two best friends .and he's not stepping on anyone's toesshe giggled to herself and turned back to Oz who gave a knowing gaze as she motioned towards the couple .  
  
"We're not gonna let them have all the fun are we ?" Willow smirked .  
  
Oz grinned as he replied "Hell no ." and off they went, holding hands as they descended upon the dance floor  
  
  
"Xander...." Buffy stirred and met his gaze .  
  
"Yeah , Buff .." he studied her face giving her his complete attention.  
  
Buffy hesitated for a moment now unsure of whether she should speak her mind .  
  
"You can tell me ...I won't get mad"   
  
"You sure ?" Xander nodded in response.   
  
" Well....do you think I did the right thing with Angel .Tell me the truth ." She instantly wondered if she was going to regret saying those last few words .  
  
Angel. so that's it ?He was quiet for a minute engaged in thought causing Buffy to momentarily panic inside .  
  
Just when Buffy felt it was time to change the subject , Xander looked at her and smiled .  
  
He's smiling . is that good or bad?  
  
Xander tightened the embrace they shared and took in a deep breath, unwavering in his gaze on his golden angel .  
  
"Buffy I've always been quite vocal in my opinion on the whole Angel thing. At the end of the day my senses pretty much tell me he's still a demon...,"  
  
"Y'know its probably better if we dro..."Buffy's interruption stopped short as a finger on her lips silenced her .  
  
"let me finish . but as much as I hate to admit it he really did care and love you . Almost as much as I do in fact . I have to give him that . He's okay for a vamp .He saved our lives a few times and that's not bad . Thinking back the only reason I hated him was because he had the one thing I always wanted ."  
  
"and that is...?" Buffy asked returning his gaze . he has pretty eyes....very pretty eyes  
  
"You of course ."  
  
"oh.." She didn't quite know how to respond to that .  
  
Xander continued " With regards to whether or not you did the right thing ....here's the deal . Every time I find myself in a situation that scares the hell outta me or when I'm stuck between difficult decisions , y'know who I think of ? you Buff . You're always strong and brave in spite of what's thrown in front of you , doing the right thing for all of us . You inspire me to carry on believing and keep on fighting ...."   
  
Buffy was speechless as she listened to every word Xander said .are you really my Xander-shaped friend ? she wondered quite taken by his answer .  
  
"You're my hero Buffy and whatever you decide to do , you know I'll always be there for you ."   
  
I'm your hero? "thank you...Xander." She let out softly ,the darkness hiding the bright flush of pink .   
  
Everything he just said touched her on so many levels as deep brown eyes met her own distinct hazel green. The room seemed to host only them and no one else and for once in her life she felt an overwhelming urge to meet his lips with hers as they inched closer and closer together . Her mind exploded into a million thoughts but she could only feel her heart as it raced ,beating faster and faster in anticipation.   
  
"the song's over ." Xander spoke breaking the moment . "We don't wanna be late ." He didn't notice the turn of events unfolding before him as he spotted a familiar face in the crowd .Angel's here  
  
"huh...?...yeah you're right." what the hell was I doing? disappointment left its mark as she stood confused in her own thoughts .  
  
"There's Angel . Go to him . I know you'll do what's right." He gestured behind her and quickly left her embrace much to chagrin of Buffy and walked over to Angel .   
  
"right ....." she turned around and looked behind her .who?  
  
" She's all yours Deadboy" he said a sad smile tracing his face leaving them both behind . I actually did that .Who da thunk it? what he did , surprised himself more than anyone else as he walked away to get himself a drink . I need a break.  
  
Angel responded with a nod and watched him leave . He'd been watching them both for a while and listened with interest to Xander's heartfelt speech . When he first saw Buffy dancing with Xander , he was understandably jealous and wanted to rip his guts out . A visual graphic he disturbingly enjoyed replaying in his mind. Having a soul nixed any ideas of acting that out though. what a drag   
  
However what he heard coming from the boy's own mouth threw him completely off guard .  
He didn't expect that . He was even more surprised that Xander didn't rub it in to his face when he left Buffy's embrace. He was forced to regard his actions with begrudging respect and didn't say a word when Xander dismissed himself so the vampire could speak with Buffy . he really loves her  
  
"Buffy...." Angel greeted the slayer before him.  
  
"Hey..." Buffy replied , still recovering from the past few minutes .  
  
"Giles needs us at the library .I'm here for escort ." he started , studying her face as he did . "gather up the gang ." he paused as she appeared a little disorientated . "You okay ?"   
  
"huh.. Wha....oh ! Giles said you'd be here . We could take Oz's van .It'd be quicker that way ." what's wrong with me? She regained her composure and acted normally or at least tried.  
  
"I agree with the suggestion .C'mon let's find them ." Angel immediately found Willow and Oz just sitting down at a table and approached them with Buffy in hand . I'll talk with her later   
  
Willow and Oz had just finished dancing and decided to sit down . they both noticed Angel's presence and Xander leaving to get himself a drink . They were too engrossed with themselves as they danced together and neither failed to notice the recent exchange Xander had with Buffy .   
  
"Angel ,what's up ?" Willow asked the vampire walking towards them .   
  
Oz intended to greet Angel but his attention drifted to Xander whose shoulders slumped noticeably as he looked on nearby at Buffy and Angel who were locked hand in hand . He made a mental note to investigate later.  
  
"We need to get to the library." Angel replied .  
  
"my van then ?" Oz interjected .   
  
"that was the idea ." Buffy answered. She noticed someone missing . "Where's Xander ?" she asked as she looked around . Angel winced at the mention of his name but kept quiet .   
  
"I'll get him . meet us at the van ."Oz supplied and got up to fetch Xander . He winked at Willow who immediately understood.  
  
"let's go now. Van's a waiting ." said Willow as she got up from her seat . She eyed Buffy who seemed to be acting quite strange . What's up with Buffy ? I wonder....  
  
Angel took notice of it as well but didn't bring it up . Business came first . He would talk to her in time . Still there was something very weird going on with Buffy and he'll find out what it was.   
  
  
  
THUMMMPPP!!  
  
A door just met its untimely death as a frustrated Guardian kicked it down . He didn't have time to fiddle with the keys . He found the apartment surprisingly quick thanks in no small part to the map enclosed in the envelope he was given . Awfully convenient but he didn't ponder about it too long .  
  
It was quite musty inside but it had all the proper necessities needed plus a bed with clean sheets. That was good enough for him . It also helped that the place was quite isolated . He didn't need nosy neighbors.  
  
He laid Faith down on the bed before him and scrambled to the bathroom to get some water .her pulse was fading . He had to prepare quickly . The door was put back into its place to keep out unwanted guests and welded its edges shut with his flames and shut all the windows down as well .  
  
can't afford any interruptionshis thoughts focused on the task at hand as he quickly removed his shirt and cleaned himself of dirt and dried blood . he went over to the slayer on the bed and sat beside her .  
  
he wet a damp cloth over the slayer's injuries and cleaned the dirt off her face . carefully he framed her face in his hands wiping off blood from her pale lips . Only then did he realize that even though she didn't look exactly like 'her' , he couldn't ignore some striking resemblance to the girl he once knew . same dark wavy hair , same lips . He sighed and continued his work .  
  
"the clothes might burn and stick on her permanently . They gotta go ." He paused for a moment as the reality of that statement sunk in.  
  
"great....now I just have to take her clothes off . never done that before ...er...okayyy..." He fumbled awkwardly as he proceeded in doing so , trying his best not to peek at the voluptuous figure laying before him . Even though he knew it was for a good reason , he felt it was still wrong to violate her and had no desire to see his first nude female as tempting as that might be .  
  
When she was finally down to her underwear he wrapped a blanket around her and carefully took off the rest ,covering her decency and touching nothing that shouldn't be touched. He sat her up in front of him and cupped her face with his hands and noticed something important he ignored   
  
oh crap...she isn't breathing he felt for a pulse   
  
"Oh FUCK !!!!!"  
  
  
SunnyDale High school library .  
10.22pm  
  
The gang just arrived , bursting through the doors of the high school library desperate for answers . Angel was carrying Buffy in his arms with Xander not too far behind him . Oz was having his hands full calming down a hyperventilating Willow . Fear and worry were clearly written all over their faces .   
  
"Giles ! we need help here ." Xander called out as Angel set Buffy down on chair nearby.  
  
The librarian immediately stopped whatever he was doing and rushed to their aid .  
  
"What happened to Buffy ?" He asked as he looked her over .   
  
"We were hoping you tell us." Xander answered , his eyes not leaving Buffy .please wake up  
  
"She suddenly collapsed when we reached the high school . Don't have a clue to what caused this ." Angel offered .  
  
"What's wrong with her Giles ?" Willow asked with a shaky voice . Having your best friend suddenly collapse next to you was not the most pleasant of experiences at all.  
  
"She seems to be fine physically... other than having an increased heart rate...I haven't the slightest idea,"  
a puzzled Giles declared . " It could be the workings of a spell but I'm not entirely sure." He continued his examination with a furrowed brow.  
  
Without warning a gasp escaped Buffy as she jumped out her seat causing Giles to jump back in surprise. Angel immediately caught her mid-air and lowered her back into the chair as the gang cleared to give Buffy room for air . She was breathing rather heavily and drenched with sweat.   
  
Xander was the first to ask ,"Buffy , are you alright ?"  
  
"Faith...." She started  
  
"Where is Faith anyway ?" Willow asked Giles .  
  
Angel was about to ask the same thing when Buffy answered the question .  
  
"I-I..FaiFaith...I-I.... Faith...I felt ..." tears were welling up in her eyes .  
  
"I felt her die...."  
  
  
  
End part 3  
  
So how was it ?come on somebody tell me something !!! should I keep this up??feedback of all kinds welcome. The next part will take a while . that's it peace I'm out.  
  
Until next time I remain.............  



	5. part four

Shadows of sins Past by Zauriel Angelus   
  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon. Zauriel and hi spals belong to me and so does this story I'm telling.that's all. Enjoy !!!!!  
  
  
Part four-  
  
  
Faith opened her eyes and could only see blinding light. It was all around her . overwhelming all of her   
senses . there was no sense of weight as she felt floating away through endless space   
  
where am I?  
  
" Nowhere Faith ." a voice answered  
  
" How did you know... ? My lips weren't even moving ."  
  
"things work a little differently here my dear ,"   
  
"I know that voice .....Amanda.. is that really you?" a hopeful slayer asked .   
  
Her former watcher appeared before her and smiled .   
  
Faith was amazed at how beautiful she looked . She was glowing and radiated such warmth . Her eyes sparkled with life and her voice was tender and kind as it always was .To Faith , Amanda had been the mother she never had , bringing hope to her life and giving her purpose when she was assigned to her as a watcher . She never thought she'd see her again after Kakistos murdered her . She didn't care how or what was happening all she knew was that she was too happy for words and hugged her watcher as tightly as she possibly could.   
  
"It is me child ."   
  
"I thought I lost you . You won't leave me again will you ?" Faith looked up and reluctantly broke the embrace .   
  
"I'll always be here but you have to go back . "  
  
"NO! I want to stay here with you," Faith insisted unyielding in her stand .  
  
"You are needed .We'll meet again. I promise you ." her voice faded as did her figure, disappearing in a mist of unknown origin ."  
  
"wait!! Don't go !! AMANDA !!!" Faith shouted helplessly .  
  
Then everything started spinning . Her senses shut themselves down and she felt herself falling and falling through the blackened void of emptiness . It never seemed to stop but before the slayer felt any landing , she had lost herself and all awareness.   
  
  
"I'm not gonna lose you kid .not today."hope this works  
  
Faith hadn't been breathing for the past ten minutes but Zauriel would not give up , determined to save her life by any means necessary . He won't let her die .She can't die. Not today .  
  
Zauriel once again sat her upright on the bed as he faced her, cupping her face with his hands. He had seen this done before and even then it was never even attempted. A monk had once transferred his essence or life force to save a pregnant woman who was dying . The woman and her baby survived the transfer safely but the same could not be said of the monk who died in the process . There was another problem . He didn't know exactly how to do it either . The transference was a complicated ritual that needed magic spells and Most importantly experience . An unskilled person would certainly lose his life if he attempted it. Adding to that , the guardian was also trying to resuscitate a technically dead person.   
  
Still Zauriel had a theory . The powers of a guardian were not exactly parasitic in nature. However he had recently discovered that the flames he wielded could draw energy from nearby fires or even increase the intensity of the blaze if he wanted to . His unique physiology might carry out the transference without any need of magick . His essence might just be enough bring her back to life .   
  
how hard can it be ?looked simple enough. The guardian had to risk it . now or never   
  
"breathe...."  
  
"focus the mind...."  
  
"cleanse the soul..."  
  
"remember peace...."  
  
"and let the fire flow....."  
  
  
"ZAURIEL!"  
  
The entire apartment lit up in a brilliant red as fire ruled the body of the young guardian , dancing playfully on his bare skin .Oddly the flames didn't seem to affect the slayer as he held his fiery hands onto her face nor the blanket that covered her. The guardian concentrated his strength and forced his essence through his hands into Faith . He was betting that if the transfer was done with his flames unleashed , they both would have a better chance of making it . Slowly it flowed and the flames danced on her skin as well . The color of her skin began to return and her previous wounds were now disappearing as if they never existed .  
  
Zauriel however wasn't doing too well . It was far beyond excruciating as he felt every living cell in his body being burnt over and over again and pulled a million ways inside out . It felt like hell .His energy was quickly wearing thin but he had to press on . The transfer wasn't complete till she breathed again .Until she did , he couldn't stop as both could die simultaneously in that event . He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming as phantom knives struck repeatedly into him . His vision had started to blur and he was having trouble keeping himself conscious . He was losing his concentration and weakening with each passing second . the pain was so close to overwhelming .   
  
.So much pain....I feel so weak...but need to keep on going  
  
  
He gazed at the face before him and forgot his pain , remembering his promise and discovered newfound strength . He had to make this happen. He WILL make this happen .The dying flames rose in height and burnt brighter than ever .  
  
"remember faith....."  
  
And with one primal scream he forced every ounce of energy in him into the girl . The flames attacked every inch of her body , surrounding her as her eyes suddenly popped open , her natural dark brown glowing a fiery red . the flames seeped into her body as she gasped her first breath . At that very moment they both see flashes , images of a life they never lived , images of each other ....of memories forgotten , of a childhood they never known existed , feel sensations , emotions that belong to the other , the pain of loss , the discovery of joy and the end of a life they longed to return to . A hurricane of thoughts ravaged through and when it all reached the end of birth....   
  
Calm returned and the fire ceased.  
  
  
Her eyes returned to their natural color and she fell back into the bed as she mercifully returned to unconsciousness . The guardian having drained both physically and mentally promptly fell beside the now breathing slayer . Surprisingly he didn't black out right then from complete exhaustion .  
  
"I did it..."  
  
  
BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
  
"Or not....."  
  
  
Flames exploded once again onto the skin of the young girl as her body squirmed and spasmed in pain. They licked at her in lust devouring her taste with glee. The terrifying sight forced the guardian to react quickly . Immediately his arms wrapped themselves around her body as he pulled her as close as possible to him , closing off all the distance between them. He needed to achieve as much body contact as possible to achieve any control over the blazing fire.   
  
The scorching heat burnt the guardian much to his surprise but he pressed on the effort , ignoring the pain , focusing his thoughts to the raging fire , willing it die down. In moments the fire's thirst was finally quenched .  
  
That was an...unexpected side effect  
  
Zauriel examined the face of the girl in front of him . There were no burns at all . The supernatural flame seemed to leave her complexion unblemished for her arms bore no damage as well, the only marks were of her previous wounds and they too were already mere shadows. Her head rested on his shoulder , her body cradled carefully as it stayed limp in his arms . The guardian heaved a huge sigh of relief , a tired smile on his swollen lips.   
  
  
"Rest easy kid....rest easy......" he whispered softly to her ear.   
  
  
Turning his face he looked at the girl beside him. She was breathing and for now that was all that mattered. As his eyelids lost the strength to hold on to the last vestiges of vision ., he breathed weakly studying her clear face . When at long last he rested near sleep , the girl managed to breathe a word and continued her descending flight. It was but a whisper yet it still startled the guardian.   
  
  
"Firdaus...?"  
  
  
How...  
  
  
The guardian recognized the name that was uttered by the girl's soft voice but thought no more of it . He felt more comfortable to leave it as it were although some small part of him felt glad someone spoke it. In the end it was only a name. Nothing of importance he felt but that was untrue of course. The name was his.  
  
  
_was_...big emphasis on was...  
  
  
Shaking off memories that threatened to return he shifted his gaze to the girl. He watched her in amusement as he remembered the shit that brought them both to each other. Somehow it all clicked naturally together. It was strange but not unpleasant. Comforting even. He forbid her to leave his embrace as he pulled the sheets over her , making a silent vow to protect her as they lay upon the bed together as time passed seamlessly by.  
  
  
"Rest easy...."  
  
  
---------------------------   
  
Sunnydale High school library  
1.53am  
  
  
BRRIINNNNNGG BRRRRIINNNNNNGGG  
  
  
The ringing of the phone jerked everyone as it broke the gloomy silence of the library. Giles picked up the phone when no one else had the courage to. Xander was at Buffy's side watching her closely, the slayer still recovering from her post connection with a dying Faith. Oz had just walked in with Willow about five minutes earlier as they came back from Faith's place of residence. None of them felt they could handle any more bad news as it is.  
  
  
"Angel...found anything..?" the librarian asked with some shred of hope .  
  
(She never even made it to Willy's. No one , human or demon , saw her there. What about you ?) the vampire said , defeat clearly in her voice.  
  
"Nobody answered the phone . I had Oz and Willow check her place but they came up empty as well."  
Giles replied. Sensing there was something the vampire was holding back he reluctantly asked.  
  
"Is that all..?"  
  
(I only have more bad news. Signs of a struggle in the middle of the park. There was a fight. Blood and ashes everywhere but not all of them vampire dust . Also a few gruesome monster parts in the mix .)  
  
"The blood...is it..?"  
  
(It's Faith's .Her jacket's there too though not much of it. Didn't find a body.)  
  
"She could still be alive."  
  
(Possible but very unlikely. There's a lot of blood. She might've survived the fight but her injuries still would've done her in . She wouldn't even get to the hospital on time and I checked that as well. She's not there either. Doesn't seem to be a trace of her anywhere . I know I'm being blunt but I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. This is all I have....I'm sorry..)  
  
"It's quite alright" Giles replied as he took off his glasses. His remaining hope had slipped by with every word the vampire uttered. He glanced back at Buffy and the others who were clearly listening in to his conversation. They all had noticed the significant slump in the librarian's shoulders and knew that didn't bode well at all.   
  
  
(How's Buffy doing ?)  
  
"She's better... physically..."  
  
(............)  
  
(Want me to keep on searching ? We could let the others rest and I'll check back with you later if I find anything)  
  
" I understand. Do what you can. We'll all regroup here tomorrow. I will call you if there is any development in the matter."   
  
  
The librarian finished with a sigh and put down the phone , finding himself facing a slightly shaking Willow. She had already gone through the unpleasant experience of her best friend suddenly fainting without reason. The shock of learning that Faith might not be alive upped the unpleasantries considerably. She wasn't a big fan of Faith but in no way did she want her dead.  
  
  
"That's it... ?" the redheaded girl asked softly.  
  
  
Giles shook his head slowly and answered without meeting her eyes. It was no doubt hard for him to even talk about. " He found nothing useful. Faith could still be alive. He'll keep on searching and so shall we."  
  
"Giles ...how did Buffy know ?" Willow asked .  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Maybe because of the fact that they're both slayers and so shared a connection with one another. If that is true...well...." he stopped , afraid to say any more.  
  
"Oh..." the witch understood.  
  
Oz offered a comforting hug and wrapped his arms over his girlfriend. Everyone was grieving for Faith but right now his priority was Willow. Grieving would have to wait. Holding her close , he quietly assured her that all would be fine.  
  
"I-I think its best if we all get some rest for the time being. I'll stay here" Giles addressed them all , turning his attention to the slayer.  
  
"Buffy ..." he started  
  
The slayer hadn't said a word since revealing that Faith had died. Giles was sure it had been a fairly traumatic experience for her and more so than anyone else. He couldn't even imagine how it felt to feel one's death and didn't quite know what to do to comfort her. He was still recovering from the shock himself. He was glad Xander was doing a better job at it than he would have and smiled proudly of him. The young boy hadn't left her side for even a moment.   
  
" I think you should go home and get some rest." Giles   
  
  
Buffy only blinked in response. Her gaze slowly met Xander's and she finally spoke.  
  
  
"...Take me home...."   
  
  
Xander smiled and pulled her into his arms as Buffy rested her head onto his shoulder. They both got up joining Willow and Oz as they began their way to his van.   
  
The watcher looked on as they all left the library. There were still a few things that needed to be done. He approached the counter to pick up a book he was reading before , regarding some research he started earlier. He polished his glasses and continued his work till the phone rang. Giles quickly left his research and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello..."   
  
(Hello Rupert , this is the council....)   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"Has the slayer been taken care of ? "   
  
" The last time I saw her she was all bloody .No way she'd survived."  
  
The darkness hid the grimace on the sorcerer's face as he turned his gaze upon his assisstant. Staring at him , he reiterated his question , showing his discontent clearly.  
  
"Is she dead ? " he snarled.  
  
"I'm sure of it, My Lord."   
  
"Where is her body then?"  
  
The pony tailed man paused for a moment before he spoke, unsure of how to answer.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"The guardian...h-he took her body."  
  
"Zauriel is here...and you took it in your stride to NOT TELL MEEEE!!!!!!!"   
  
A firm hand shot out from nowhere , grabbing the pony tail's neck and easily smashing him into a nearby wall. The impact caused the wall to tremble and crack , not sparing any damage to the poor assisstant either.   
  
"Nemesis...next time don't do this again. It will not be long till we open the hellmouth so do not waste my time with such stupidity. You are capable of much more than this. Do not disappoint me."  
  
The hand on his neck released its vice grip and enabled Nemesis to breathe again in relief. Blood was dripping down his nostril but he ignored to wipe it and instead chose to refrain from displeasing the sorcerer lest his anger be upon him again.  
  
" Do we finally have the location of the amulet ?" the sorcerer asked  
  
"Not yet but we will soon, My Lord. We are almost finished in deciphering the Signar text. It might even take sooner than expected. We'll have the amulet by the end of the week."   
  
"Good. Now leave me be."  
  
'What about the guardian ? Do you wish of us to kill him....?"  
  
"No..."   
  
  
The cavern walls echoed the growl of the sorcerer as a wicked smile formed on his face.   
  
  
"Zauriel is mine."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summers residence  
2.18am  
  
  
"Buffy ...we're here." Xander told the silent slayer in his arms.  
  
"Xander ,will you two be okay ?" the werewolf asked from the driver's seat of his van as the two alighted .  
  
"Yeah I'll send her up and then walk myself home later. Don't worry about it man." He replied as he started towards Buffy's porch..  
  
"You sure ?"  
  
" Yeah. Take care of Will for me."  
  
Oz nodded in reply "See ya later man."  
  
The van drove off soon after, leaving Xander and Buffy alone in front of her house. They walked to her door with Xander almost carrying her. The young man proceeded to knock on the door.  
  
"Joyce ?? Mrs Summers...?? Are you home..?" he called out.   
  
"Mom's not home...she went to Aunt Darlene's." a soft voice said.  
  
"Okay..."at least she's talking again "...you got keys Buff ? cos I'm thinkin it might not be cool for us to stay outside too long."  
  
"The keys are in my purse."  
  
  
The door soon opened with the right key and with a click they entered the Summers residence, shutting the door on the way in. Xander enjoyed being as close as he was with Buffy right now but suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the darkness  
of her house.   
  
  
"Where's the light switch ? Buff you okay ...?"   
  
  
The slayer went limp and snuggled her head into his neck without a word.  
  
  
"Guess I'll just take you to your room young lady." With a huff her petite frame was lifted over his shoulder like a child ."You had enough for today."  
  
  
The lights were left switched off and that made the climb upstairs to the slayer's room all the more inconvenient but somehow they made it safely. Once there the young man gently tucked the weakened slayer into her bed , pulling the bed sheets up so she wouldn't get cold. Buffy clutched Mr Gordo tightly when he was within reach , closing her eyes as she started to sleep.   
  
Xander watched the slayer in fascination. He was in Her house , in Her room , by Her bed and alone with no one else BUT her. That realization just sunk in as Buffy dozed off by his side.  
  
"I don't blame Deadboy for watching you sleep , you look awfully cute when you do that ."Xander chuckled softly , brushing a stray hair away from her face. "..sweet dreams Buff , I'll go lock up and be back in the morning."   
  
Xander got up to leave but a hand shot out and tugged at him. huh?  
  
  
"Don't leave..." he heard Buffy cry out.   
  
  
Xander sighed as her hand released the grip, returning to the slayer's side like she asked. He took her hand and gently clasped it with his own, glad to see the smile on her face as he did so.   
  
  
"I'll stay...."  
  
---------------------------   
  
Zauriel carefully tended her face with a damp cloth, wiping off sweat and dried blood. He had watched over her religiously for hours, monitoring her progress as she recovered . The guardian had her fully clothed with what he could find, pulling the sheets up to keep her as warm as she could be. The ritual had left her cold to touch and he constantly warmed her with the heat his flames radiated. The girl looked so innocent as she laid still on the bed. An angel it seemed , slept before him.   
  
He took her hand and checked her pulse again , taking note her body temperature.   
  
seems to be stabilizing...  
  
  
The guardian took a sip of water from a cup nearby and continued his watch. His own injuries had healed up quickly and disappeared , so there was no need to be addressing his wounds seeing his lack of any. As he drank , the girl stirred for a few moments and Zauriel came to her side immediately.  
  
"you're safe kid...don't move too much. I think you had a concussion."  
  
" Am I in hell...? "  
  
"close but no...just one big dump that's all." The guardian laughed  
  
"who are you...? Wait...who am I ?"  
  
------------   
  
end part four   
  
  
gimme feedback people. I need it PLEASEEEEE?????????   
  
  
  
Until next time I remain..................  



	6. part five

Shadows of sins Past by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer:Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon &   
Co. Zauriel and his friends belong to me.so does this particular   
story.hope u let me tell it.please...????????  
  
rating:pg...i think   
  
Author's notes:I'm posting in hopes somebody likes it and tells   
me.Thanks to all who gave their comments and reviews.Also thanks to   
Lori without whom this fic would be dead oh so long ago.Not much   
action here.Just some more build up.hope ya like it anyway   
.enjoy.peace that's it.  
  
=denotes thoughts   
  
  
part 5-  
  
  
  
*I no longer live this world*  
  
*I breathe not the air*  
  
*I see not with my eyes*   
  
*I listen only to silence*  
  
  
-------FLASHBACK-------  
  
  
" It hurts....papa....it hurts so much......"   
  
Her terrified voice compelled him to act but he could only freeze. He was already crying , terrified himself . A scene of death laid claim to the land they lived. Bodies were everywhere .some horribly mutilated and most missing their heads. The village he loved was burning down in flames , painted in red with the spilled blood of innocents. The air reeked of its rotting stench , forcing the nightmare of violence to be forever remembered . A hellish massacre had scarcely left anyone alive .His friends were no longer and the blue eyes of his beloved daughter stare at him now asking for help. Her blonde curls drenched in crimson , her favourite dress left in shredded strands .The little girl was suffering , slowly choking painfully on her own blood .   
  
" Papa....stop the pain..please.." she cried out.  
  
"It will be alright my sweet princess....don't be afraid."  
  
"Papa ....I-I can't..."   
  
"shhh.....close your eyes..."   
  
His daughter answered with her full trust , letting her vision leave as a trembling hand clamped over her mouth , shutting the supply of air to her bleeding lungs. She said a muffled 'I love you' and never flinched , letting her fate rest in his hands. The few moments that passed seemed an eternity of hell , a tragedy he could never erase from his mind. The father wept , remembering the times he tucked her into bed and stood in faithful silence when he finally put her to sleep.....   
  
  
--------END FLASHBACK---------  
  
  
*I no longer live this world*   
  
*I feel not its heat*  
  
*I heed not the words it speak*  
  
  
*I no longer live this world*  
  
*I choose to change all that follows with it*  
  
  
  
--------------------------   
  
He has lived long enough to know that death is only the beginning , his age long forgotten in the mists of time. He remembers his dead family constantly , his daughter in particular . Her strikingly blue eyes haunt his mind even now. He was a priest whose humble abode and simple life proved a satisfying anchor to the world . That link was severed brutally when he found his whole village dead. A slaughter brought upon by both demon and human alike . That wasn't something one would easily forget .   
  
Opening his eyes he surveys the apparent darkness. His followers await his command and watch him slip out of meditation. He wonders how many share his beliefs and understand his goal. Few knew his actual intent if ever. It was a secret kept from even his most trusted assistant. He had promised them absolute power and the world but he had no real desire for power and held no appetite for global domination . All he sought was change .  
  
The ends of his mouth tweaked as a smile crept up on his face .   
  
  
"Soon the mistakes of man will forever be erased......"   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Angel had stalked the final hours of the night relentessly , searching the entire town for any clues to the whereabouts of Faith . The vampire with a soul found only frustration . In a town where eyes are everywhere , no one seemed to seen a thing. He found a suspicious trail that led to the Wellson caverns on the far side of town and followed it . He didn't find any slayer but that didn't make his discovery any less important. In one particularly dark cave he had expected to find a vampire nest. He found something else.   
  
demons...   
  
The cavern was filled with about less than a dozen of them. They all seemed to look female but where females usually carry faces of beauty, they instead masked an appearance of hideously rough pale blue scaly skin and an assortment of very sharp teeth. On their foreheads , the scales were thicker and short horns jutted out much like the head of a triceratop. All of them had long black hair that fell loosely to the shoulders . Black , torn and raggedy cloth covered most of their bodies . Their hands were strong and bore razor sharp claws.   
  
Enough of a reason to convince the vampire to play quiet and just spy away. The fact that he was also outnumbered was another good one. Picking a nice dark little spot , he watched them with great interest. The demons were carrying out a ritual as all bad demons were required to do. Angel wasn't sure what the ritual entailed. The chanting was of a language he wasn't familiar with but the procession definitely sparked a memory or two.   
  
Quickly the vampire slipped out undetected and made his way to the library. Searching for Faith just became a secondary priority. If he guessed right the world was in jeopardy....again.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
" Are you sure ? "  
  
" Whaddya think ? "  
  
" You don't remember anything at all ?"  
  
"bits and pieces mostly....OWW!!!!" the slayer screamed as she felt her head.  
  
"Don't move...you had a really bad day. You were attacked. I kinda did the heroic gig and brought you here. I thought about bringing you to the hospital but there wasn't time." The guardian said as he supported her. "here's some water...drink.." offering her a cup.   
  
She took a sip and slowly laid back down into her bed. A lot of questions were running through her mind at the moment but the painful headache prevented her from voicing them out immediately. She turned her gaze to the young man before her, looking him over. He was of medium built , short dark hair . His skin looked a little tanned but she guessed that it was his natural complexion rather than one he acquired from a day out on the beach. His deep eyes held intense sadness that gazed right back into her own. His hands were strong but held surprising gentleness , a slight smile greeting her presence. She blushed when she found herself staring at him for a few seconds , turning her head away in embarrassment.   
  
" I'm a friend. You can call me Z " Zauriel spoke first to break the awkward moment.  
  
"What kinda name is Z ? That's not your name." She asked narrowing her eyes at him questionably.  
  
"How would you know ?. Anyway its just a name." He replied as her returning gaze brought out a chuckle.  
  
"Do you know mine ? cos I ... don't..." her voice faded softly  
  
"We just met really...I was hoping to get you home but seeing as how we both don't know much about you and where you live..." he paused thinking it over " I guess you're stuck with me for a while till we find something to work with."   
  
"what fun..."   
  
Ignoring her comment the he continued " I have to go somewhere and check something out. You should stay here and rest. Don't go anywhere when I'm gone. You'll be safe here . I don't think anyone's gonna barge in soon." With a soft kiss on her forehead he turned for the door.   
  
"you'll be ok kiddo ?"  
  
"Five by five..."  
  
  
-----------------------------   
  
Giles blinked as he processed all the information he just heard.  
  
" The sisterhood of Jhe... ? I-If you're right then....that means the hellmouth is...."  
  
"...about to be opened. Yeah that's what I thought too." Angel finished for him. "How much time do you think we have till then ?"   
  
"Not much .At most we have a day or two. We're already shorthanded without Faith and as much as we need Buffy for this , I want her out of it. She hasn't fully recovered yet. I will call Willow to prepare a binding spell as soon as possible. I'm ending the search for Faith for now as much as I hate to do so."  
  
The watcher rubbed his temples before he continued. Angel waited patiently knowing it was obviously difficult for him to speak what he had to. With a sigh he finally managed "The council called to confirm that a new slayer had been called. She and her watcher will be here in Sunnydale in eight more hours. They are our reinforcements. "  
  
" How did they know so soon ?"   
  
"I'm not sure if they do. I was only notified of their coming arrival. I believe they were sent for a reason and given the speed by which they were dispatched here, it must be very important. Once they're here we will update them of our current situation and plan our course of action."  
  
"Any news about the guardian ? He has to be connected to all of this somehow." The vampire asked  
  
In response to his question , the librarian pulled out a dusty scroll and showed it to the vampire , spreading the length of it on the table. The text was strangely not written but seemingly burnt into the scroll .It smelled of blood and ash. Details not lost on Angel.  
  
" I found a Druideion manuscript depicting an ancient sect of warriors who devoted themselves to protecting a source of power simply named the Flame. The warriors were called guardians whose successors were chosen and trained from birth. Each guardian was ordained with the knowledge passed down from the first and for hundreds of years that was how it was. All knowledge of them ever existing ceased about five centuries ago. They seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth and became mere myth. Here , they were mentioned as a powerful group but nothing is said of their ability or appearance. It does imply that they were human though..."   
  
"So we have nothing on him."  
  
"I think our efforts are best focused on stopping the hellmouth right now. Until we find something concrete about the guardian , we have no other alternative."  
  
Angel nodded " I see. I'll check on Buffy on my way back to the mansion. "  
  
"Check in with me later." Giles called out to the vampire's leaving form.  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Summers Residence  
  
She dozed away peacefully. Golden hair flowing articulately down to her shoulder as she lay on her bed, unkempt yet elegant as well. Her breaths , gentle and soft wheezes as they took in air. Inhaling the scent of his reassuring presence . Calming her torrent emotions as she indulged in quiet undisturbed sleep.   
  
Alexander Harris could not keep his eyes off of her. There she was....the most adorable creature ever to exist on the earth that God had created , resting cozily in front of him . She looked so delicate , so fragile. A rare and beautiful gift sent down from the heavens to enrich his humble existence. He was ever so grateful that she was in his life. A life that he felt would have meant little if she wasn't in it.   
  
"God...you're beautiful."  
  
Xander Harris observed the petite hand that clasped his own , the fingers that wrap into his. He had wondered for so long how her fevered touch would feel , how her kisses would taste . He hadn't stopped wondering of course and still hungered longingly for her. It was awfully tempting to just brush her lips with his but he managed to hold back somehow. Refusing to do so when she was vulnerable. Xander could never stand to watch her in pain. Her pain was his. The sleeping slayer just endeared to him that much.   
  
The young man leaned in closer stroking her hair as he whispered into her ear. Carefully making sure to not wake her. " Buffy...you've protected and saved the lives of countless people. Still there are things you can't defend yourself from. I hope you let me help you with that."  
  
Xander gently squeezed her hand and studied her lovely face where a smile started its breathtaking embrace. He feels stronger than ever when he sees it , realizing his strength comes from her. He would not fail her. He would not crumble.   
  
whether or not she realizes, we need each other  
  
"This I promise ...."  
  
The young man softly kissed her hand and continued his study, imprinting her every curve into his memory as he sighed in contentment. There was no need for her kisses to burn his passion. No need for her touch to fuel his love. His passion would still burn without them . His love would remain . All he ever needed was *her* and she was already here. He really couldn't ask for more.  
  
" I'll always be there...."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Los Angeles  
  
  
"Why are we still in LA ? Didn't you say we'd be heading towards the hellmouth ? That is if I remember correctly , in Sunnydale , is it not ?"   
  
"Have patience Wesley . I trusted you enough to let you come with us. Wouldn't you grace me with yours?"   
  
Wesley Wyndam Pryce fell silent as he regarded the man addressing him by name. Sam Zabuto was a name, well known in Council. One of the greatest watchers alive in fact . A man of integrity and honour . Respected among all his peers. A moment of thought entered Wesley's mind , perhaps the first true sign of some intelligence he possessed. It would do him good to watch his mouth.   
  
"I-I must apologize Mr Zabuto but I still don't see how...this is at all related to our current assignment." He stammered.  
  
The large African man eased the glare upon his younger colleague and settled into a grin. His age had done quite little to slow him down. Despite having over sixty years under his belt , his body was still strong , as was his keen mind . The passing of time had rendered him rather distinguished and in his old yet amazingly elegant suit , his presence was indeed remarkable. Running a hand through his white beard , the watcher searched his thoughts carefully , his brown eyes turning to greet the girl next to him. He knew how frightened she really was. The brunette girl masked her fear with nonchalance , pretending not to care at all with the matters at hand. In truth she was like a violin whose strings were wound too tightly. Nervous beyond words.   
  
  
"Open your eyes Wesley. You have much to learn. Kindly stay here with Maria. I'll be back in a minute." Zabuto announced over his shoulder , leaving the two of them behind.  
  
"where are you going grandfather ?" the fair brunette asked .  
  
"To meet an old friend."   
  
  
Zabuto soon approached a tall stranger dressed in long black trenchcoat who stood with his back facing him. Even then the watcher could see the smirk on his face. The man turned around , gazing his small piercing blue eyes straight into Zabuto's brown . He was in his mid twenties , his short dark hair slicked back. Both of them lit up smiling as handshakes met.   
  
"It's been a long time Sam." A rough scratchy voice called out.  
  
"Yes it has . You haven't changed a bit Connor."  
  
"I assure you my friend , I'm still my old charming self." He grinned as his gaze drifted to the girl Zabuto accompanied earlier.  
  
"So she is the slayer. " Connor said , more a statement than a question.  
  
"Maria. My granddaughter. Not as confident as Kendra but she has what it takes." Zabuto remarked following his gaze.  
  
Connor noted the somber tone and quickly understood , nodding his condolences quietly. Not wanting to pursue the trip down memory lane , Connor moved on to business as a means to change the subject.  
  
"What the prophecies have foretold has already begun..."  
  
"I know Connor."   
  
"What of the Council ?"  
  
"They're ill equipped to handle it. I chose to involve myself because something needed to be done. I do not trust the Council enough to see this through."  
  
"I never took you as someone who broke the rules Sam." Connor chuckled."Don't you want to introduce me to them?"  
  
"Come then. They would be glad to meet you." Zabuto replied , as they both started walking towards Wesley and Maria.   
  
  
Maria watched the man her grandfather conversed with , noting how strange it was to see them acting like friends. She didn't doubt that they were but normally her grandfather's circle consisted of mainly old people. The man now approaching her and Wesley was obviously not.  
  
what's going on here ?  
  
Her eyes fall on Wesley as he polished his glasses. After only minutes of contact , the Englishman had managed to completely annoy her. Her grandfather had assured her that he was a good man but Maria could not help but look at him with utter disgust and disdain.  
  
the council assigned this idiot to be my watcher ? She sighed inwardly.  
  
  
"Maria , Wesley , I want you to meet a friend of mine." Zabuto gestured to Connor with his hand.  
  
"Wesley Wyndam Pryce. Nice to meet you." The watcher said , politely shaking his hand.  
  
"Maria Martinez. Just call me Maria " said the slayer, smiling as she did the same.  
  
  
" Macleod , Connor Macleod ."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
end part 5  
  
  
okay that was it.took a little later than I thought but finally   
finished it.So how was it? if ya read it tell me what ya think k? I   
love feedback and all comments are welcome.hope ya enjoyed the story   
so far.peace that's it...  
  
  
until next time I remain...........  



	7. part six

  
Shadows of sins Past by Zauriel Angelus  
  
Disclaimer:Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon &   
Co. Zauriel and his friends belong to me.so does this particular   
story.hope u let me tell it.please...????????  
  
rating:pg...i think   
  
previouslys: the hell mouth is gonna open .Faith lost her memory. we   
have a new slayer and a Highlander joins the game.  
  
Author's notes:I thought about posting 'Beloved Friend' first but   
decided to post this instead since it has been quite some time since   
the last part.Plus more want this one out. So sorry about being so very late RL   
got in the way of things. Here's Shadows. Thanks to all who gave their   
feedback and comments. enjoy !!!!!!!  
  
Dedicated to: Lori who without her this story would've been dead long   
ago and my little Dreamer whose wishes brightened the world I have.  
  
=denotes thoughts   
  
part 6-  
  
  
"Hello Sunnydale...."   
  
  
Zauriel cast his eyes upon the empty streets he walked. Sunrise was due in half an hour but there was close to no sign of activity. Crumpled newspapers and a decent amount of trash littered , scattering across the town. It was still dark and the guardian had journeyed rather aimlessly , scoping out what Sunnydale had in store , meandering through the town as quickly as he could.   
  
  
it's too quiet... "funny...I can't believe I miss the 'lovely' smell of a fish market in the morning."  
  
  
Finishing reconnaissance had never unsettled him before but somehow this normal looking town just set off alarms in the back of his head.   
  
strange....  
  
*RELEASE*   
  
  
There was something unnatural about it and as weird as it was , it felt very familiar at the same time.   
  
  
*RELEASE*  
  
  
very strange indeed.....  
  
........*RELEASE*........  
  
It wasn't a good feeling.  
  
  
And he knew it.  
  
.......*RAGE OF DEATH*......  
  
  
What in the world did I throw myself into now ? I know next to nothing about where I am or why. Always wanted to go to California but this isn't quite how I pictured it. I'm in America for crying out loud and this place doesn't even have a decent seven eleven store  
  
  
....... *RAGE OF FIRE*.........  
  
  
The guardian sighed inwardly. He was physically exhausted and frustration was starting to take over. Plus he could really use a softee to cheer himself up at the moment. Ice cream can never fail.  
  
  
........*BURN OF WIND*.......  
  
  
"Shops aren't opened yet...guess more supplies will have to wait then. All I need now is some information."   
  
  
........* DAMNED DESIRE*........  
  
  
Taking a deep breath Zauriel carried his legs and forced himself to move again. Whether he liked it or not there were some things he still had to do.   
  
  
........ *SPEAK YOUR WRATH*.......  
  
  
"I wonder where I can find a library around herAarghhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
  
.........*RELEASE*........  
  
  
Zauriel dropped to his knees as his head burned with sudden acute pain. An overwhelming sea of light flooded his mind , feeding him with visions. The guardian opened his eyes and where there was once normal buldings and deserted streets , now stood a field of fire.   
  
  
A battlefield .  
  
  
The guardian held his breath as he watched the scene before him in disbelief. Never had he seen anything like it in his entire life. The land stretched as far as his eyes could see. Mountains reached for the heavens as the skies glared below with blood red eyes. There were hundreds , perhaps even thousands upon the land. Demon and man fought savagely ,wielding all kinds of weaponry. Swords were clashing with shields and axes. Spears were thrown and arrows were fired. Men and women all from different races and faces stood together and faced down demons of all shapes and sizes. The harsh earth echoed the symphony of chaos as the war went on , welcoming the spill of blood that warmed the nightmare.   
  
He saw pain and suffering. Witnessed courage and strength. He heard the cries that reached his heart. He felt the fire of their convictions. The ocean of human voices said the same thing. Shouting into the air as they fought with an unending determination. Zauriel knew not the language they spoke but somehow understood all the same.   
  
"Protect !!! Defend !!! Protect !!! Defend !!! "  
  
  
In moments the land erupted with fire and light as Zauriel finally realized what was happening. He was the audience to an ancient battle and these moments that he re-lived were the very last of his kind.   
  
  
The last of the Guardians   
  
  
A crack of thunder shot through the sky and rain began pouring down. Zauriel blinked as the coldness drenched him and when he opened his eyes again , the Guardians were gone and the buildings and streets were back.   
  
  
The rain fell down even harder , soaking him till he was numb. The young Guardian released the breath he held and gazed at the world before him. where exactly the hell am I ?  
  
  
" hello Sunnydale....."  
  
  
A shadow in the darkness grinned as the guardian caught his breath. The spell cast had yielded some surprisingly interesting results.   
  
a great discovery has been made   
  
  
*RELEASE*  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
From across town , a vampire stood outside the Summers residence , looking in through the window of the slayer's bedroom. He could see Buffy Summers sleeping peacefully with someone closely by her side.   
He could see the gentle caress of his fingers as they trailed her cheek. He could see his hand running softly through her golden hair. He could see the curl of her lips as they formed a smile. He could see the contentment . He could see the longing. He could feel the emotion. The vampire recognized the young man watching over her. He knew how much he loved her. Knew how much he cared. He knew how much the young man hated him and he knew how much the slayer loved them both. Watching the sight before him , the vampire smiled.  
  
  
It was a genuine smile.   
  
Not one born out of contempt.   
  
Not born from jealousy.  
  
Nor was it born of bitterness.   
  
  
It was a genuine smile and coming from Angel , that said a lot.   
  
  
her white knight....  
  
  
Angel was glad. He was actually glad. The vampire had long fought by the slayer's side so she would not have to fight alone against the legions of evil. He even loved her and believed that with the warmth of his unbeating heart , she would never be. He knew how strong she was but feared her strength might not be enough . Only now has he realized how wrong he was. Buffy was never alone to begin with. Someone was always there for her and will always be. One who would be strong when she couldn't be for herself.   
  
Angel now knew who he was and it wasn't him.  
  
Droplets of rain started to fall and soon it poured down heavily. Even then the vampire kept the smile he wore . The rain even seemed to cleanse him of his fear and pain , washing it away. He strangely felt reborn as it continued to soak him. Angel turned without waving farewell and started his way back to the mansion.   
  
  
"Thank you Xander...."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rain....   
  
It is raining...  
  
Little drops of water are falling from the sky....   
  
It is pouring  
  
Rain...   
  
  
She remembers not her name   
  
She remembers not the face that she sees in the mirror.  
  
She remembers not her past.  
  
She remembers not her life.   
  
But rain...  
  
She remembers rain.   
  
  
The door opens and she enters the outside world .   
  
She smiles.   
  
Her very first.   
  
  
Somehow that means more than she herself can fathom.   
  
  
She remembers not her past  
  
She remembers not her life.   
  
But she is not sad.   
  
  
She dances ...   
  
Twirls and laughs away...   
  
Leaving confusion...   
  
Leaving reality...   
  
Leaving all pain...   
  
  
Here in the rain...  
  
She is happy...   
  
She is free...  
  
exactly where she wants to be.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
"Something tells me I'm not gonna like it here."  
  
Zauriel cast another gaze upon the town so aptly named as Sunnydale. What a big joke that was. The whole town was shrouded in darkness , a foreboding sense of dread looming wickedly in its very midst. Being a guardian and seeing all that he had just made it all the more obvious. Sunny was most definitely what this town is not . With the black skies pouring down the way it was doing now , it was hard not to agree.   
  
" I hate being wet..."   
  
The guardian looked down at himself and sighed. He was beyond wet. He was practically drenched and after having one heck of a headache just a while ago , it didn't brighten his day at all. Carrying a plastic bag full of food or what passed as food in this town , in one hand , he walked as the rain continued to fall and it didn't seem to show any signs of stopping but then again the rain never mattered to him anyway. The rain couldn't wash the curse that hung over his head. He would never be really human. He would never be normal. Ordinary was all he had been before and now he wished so much that he would be that again.   
  
Zauriel drifted away deeper into his thoughts as he remembered the laughter of his little sister. How they would play all day in the park near his home. How they would watch the sunset fall. The most beautiful and brilliant sunsets could always be seen from their favourite picnic spot. Mother would interrupt the moment ever so perfectly when she called for them to get home before dusk. They would always stall a few minutes before coming up back to the flat. Mom would always raise hell about it , shouting and screaming at the top of her voice but he and his sister knew it was all worth it. How he loved those days. How he missed them so much. His home , his life ......  
  
they're all gone now....best not to think more about the past guardian, you still have a job to do  
  
Then there was the girl to think about. He knew he was purposely sent here to protect her. She must've been very important somehow if a guardian was chosen for that job. No doubt about that. Whoever or whatever it was that wanted him as bodyguard for the girl , he was sure the gig wasn't going to be simple. These kind of things have a tendency to be a lot bigger and complex than they seem to be.   
  
Zauriel was worried . What if he couldn't handle the task set forth ? Was he prepared for what's to come ? He felt the fate of the world rested on his shoulder and if it really did , the world just might be in serious trouble.   
  
how do I wind up smackdown in the middle of this shit ?he thought , shaking his head as he wondered.  
  
The guardian continued walking and was only a hundred meters away from his new place when his ears heard something. huh...? It sounded like.....  
  
  
"giggling..."  
  
  
The guardian tensed for a moment and turned to search with his eyes for its source . He didn't think anyone or anything would find him and the girl so soon but he was ready to take them on no matter who they were . Keeping his guard up , Zauriel waited for the right moment to pounce. When he finally where it was coming from he could only stare.  
  
"Is she dancing...?"  
  
  
maybe that shot to the head did more damage than I thought   
  
  
Sure enough the girl before him was swinging and swaying to some sensual rhythm of nature , moving gracefully to an unheard beat. She twirled , spun and sashayed , laughing to her heart's content. She was dancing in the rain barefoot and she didn't care. The dark haired slayer was obviously enjoying herself.   
  
Wow...oh wait...what are you doing ? you're staring ? stop it!! stop staring now !!! shut your mouth !!! you're acting like you never seen a girl in your entire life !!! are you even listening to me ??? Whoa.....  
  
He was lost with her every turn . With every laugh . With every breath she took. She was happier than anyone he had ever seen when she seemingly had no reason to be. She was smiling . She was happy. That mere fact astounded the guardian. Her beautiful face seemed to change and for a moment Zauriel thought he was seeing *her , smiling her wonderfully gorgeous smile at him once more , bringing him to remember both intense sadness and joy.   
  
"I'll be damned...Firdaus you're a goner...." the guardian muttered , captivated by the look in her eyes  
  
The guardian glanced annoyedly towards the heavens and chuckled.  
  
Is that your idea of a sign Big Guy ? he shook his head and approached her .Let's go say hi.  
  
  
"Livin' la vida loca ?"  
  
"huh..?"  
  
She turned her eyes and met the guardian's rather pleasant gaze , a little startled of his sudden presence but kept her cool and calm exterior intact   
  
"I thought I told you to stay inside." Zauriel intended to sound angry but his amusement was fairly obvious with the little smile he wore.   
  
" I'm sorry. I was bored ." came her non-apologetic reply as she continued to savour the moment , still moving in rhythm. At the guardian's raised eyebrow , she suddenly perked up and turned to face with him .  
  
"Wanna share a shower with me ? I could use a partner ." she eagerly asked.  
  
"Do you always do this ?"  
  
" the disobeying or the sweeping you off your feet ?"  
  
" both and neither. I was actually more interested about your dancing in the rain."  
  
"I dunno....but I loved it...."   
  
Zauriel saw her demeanor soften a bit and carefully chose his words , preferring not to upset her.  
  
"I'm sure you did. Come let's get inside before you catch a cold..." He was about to move but stopped himself when he noticed her not following . She was unusually quiet as well .  
  
"kiddo..?" a puzzled guardian prompted.   
  
The slayer stood still for a moment , a little unsure of herself. Zauriel not quite certain with how to react , took hold of her hand , squeezing it gently in comfort.   
  
"you ok ?" he asked.   
  
She blinked a couple of times before meeting his questioning eyes as the guardian braced himself for whatever she was going to say. Zauriel didn't know what to expect but patiently waited all the same for her to speak.   
  
" I need a name."  
  
" You have a name. You just ... don't remember it."  
  
" I've thought about it. The whole memory loss thing. " she continued ." I want to get my memory back but I won't kid myself. I might never recover it. This could be permanent. The funny thing about it is I don't quite seem bothered about that. What if it isn't such a bad thing y'know ? What if I was meant to like start over like this. Another chance.. a new leaf."  
  
"I'm confused ... you don't want to know your past ?"  
  
"I do but I'm afraid of it as well. I dunno why I feel that why. I mean I want to fix these freaking holes in my head. There's a ton of questions that I want answered."   
  
"but ... ?"  
  
" I'm afraid once I get the answers it will take away what I have now. A certain ... peace. I might be wrong but I don't think I've ever felt peace in a while. I like peace."   
  
" I think I understand that but what's with having a new name ?" he asked again.  
  
" You have to call me something else besides kiddo. I enjoy that term of affection but I feel I need a name. Just in case I don't find out my old one y'see ?"  
  
"Have you thought of any ?"  
  
"nothing I like. I was hoping you suggest something better than Buffy." she explained.  
  
" Buffy ?"   
  
" There's also Betty and Willow but scratch them both."  
  
"Why me ? How come I have to name you?"  
  
"Do you see anyone else around here ? Besides I think its kinda fitting. You found me and gave me my life. You're like my... owner or mother. You have to name me."  
  
"I'm your mom ?" Zauriel looked at her incredulously.   
  
"Its symbolic. I trust you Z. Its weird really but I just do. Of course you're not out to kill me which is another reason. You saved my ass too. My turn to ask. You're gonna have to solidify my trust by answering this. Think you can ?"  
  
"What's the question ?"  
  
"I wanna know your name. Your real name. Can you tell me that ?"  
  
"You wanna know my name ?"   
  
"yeah . I want you to trust me too."  
  
  
The guardian thought about it for a moment and finally complied.  
  
  
" Zauriel is the name I go by now. It is my given name." He started.  
  
"So Z is short for Zauriel then. Cool . Your real name ?"  
  
The guardian chuckled "I'm getting there kid. My real name... My name is Firdaus." he said with a little difficulty.  
  
"Firdaus ..." she repeated. "never heard a name like that before."  
  
"Yeah I pretty much guessed that. Your pronunciation of it is perfect too. Not many people get it right on the first saying."  
  
"really ?"  
  
"yeah ... Firdaus ...Its Arabic. means heaven." He explained.  
  
"wow... great name." she smiled. "I mean that."  
  
The guardian smiled as well a little spellbound by her own.   
  
"I'd rather you call me Z though. I'm more comfortable with that." He stated.   
  
  
The raven haired slayer nodded and was about to speak till she noticed something.   
  
  
"Hey look the rain's all gone." She looked around her.   
  
" Yeah. I see the sun coming up." He gestured behind her.   
  
"Sunrise ... That is something... Awesome ..."   
  
  
The guardian also noticed something else. He was still holding her hand. Zauriel looked at the girl in front of him and an idea materialized .   
  
"I think I might have the perfect name."   
  
" Shoot ."   
  
" Selena ..."  
  
" Selena ? like catwoman ?" She lit up asking.  
  
" It basically means the sun , happiness ... light ."  
  
She smiled that amazing smile and immediately Zauriel knew she loved it.   
  
"I kinda like it."  
  
"beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He offered. "oh I also think you'd look great in a leather catsuit."  
  
"I bet I do." She giggled looking awfully cute when she did so.   
  
" C.mon Lina , let's get inside and eat some breakfast. Mind me calling you that ?"   
  
"Lina would love breakfast. She's practically starving."  
  
"Let's eat then." Zauriel chuckled as he led her back into the house.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sunnydale High School library  
8.45 am.  
  
  
"Giles wake up."  
  
"oh...what time is it ?" a dreary watcher grumbled , struggling to open his eyes.   
  
Rupert Giles took a glance at the watch on his wrist and removed himself from the face of the book he slept in. Definitely not the most comfortable of naps to have in. He sat quickly sat himself up , stretching his arms out as he did so.   
  
"I actually fell asleep didn't I ? W-Why are you here Willow ?" he asked .  
  
"You called me to meet here you remember ?" she replied.  
  
"Oh ... right. I've been up all night ... or at least I was." He said as he composed himself , reaching for one of the books on the table.  
  
"Research ?" Willow asked.   
  
"I've been looking for the right binding spell." He answered .  
  
"what are we binding ?"   
  
"The hellmouth ... "  
  
"oh ... say that again please."  
  
"The hellmouth is going to open tomorrow possibly even sooner." He explained rather calmly.  
  
"Tomorrow's the night of the full moon. Oh ... Oz !!!" Willow realized   
  
"I took account of that. Best to keep him somewhere um ...away from the library. We on the other hand will be er ... here to close the hellmouth. I theorize that while we can't stop the Sisterhood of Jhe from opening it , we can close it right after. We just need a sp-pell strong enough to do that. So far I haven't found a suitable candidate yet . However that's not my biggest concern at the moment."  
  
" I hate it when you say that." She commented as she sat down to look over some of the books.   
  
" I'm more worried about what will happen once the hellmouth opens. There's no telling what will come from beneath us. If we are not equipped to deal with the menace , it wouldn't matter if we have the right spell or not." He said seriously.  
  
" I'll get to the research. Maybe get Oz and Xander to help out later as well. What about the council ?Do they know about this ? What do you think is gonna pop out from the icky hole of death Giles?"  
  
" I have informed them of it and they're searching their resources as well. They should get in touch with me on their progress soon . Even then our chances of finding a spell are better here as I have a more extensive collection of spell books than the council itself. As for what is coming , I expect us to encounter some sort of hellbeast. If-if we manage to survive its onslaught for the time needed to cast the spell , we might be able to accomplish the task." Giles slumped against his seat before continuing " So-so far ..um I honestly have no idea how we're gonna do that . We have to nonetheless. It's imperative that we do . Oh ... There's also something else I have to tell you."  
  
Willow's curiosity picked up at that. " Go ahead Giles." Giving him her full attention.  
  
" I've stopped our search for Faith. Another slayer has been called and is already enroute here. She will arrive with her watcher soon enough. They er ... will help us in our endeavor here though somehow I can't help the feeling that having them coming here is just more bad news . In no means does that imply that we are giving up on Faith. Till we have irrefutable evidence that she is dead , I-I believe there is still hope ."  
  
" I believe that too." Willow started and then began in her own speech. " Giles I know you're trying to keep a stiff upper lip , being all British and strong for us . I also know you're human. Don't think I can't see what you're doing. What happened to Faith and Buffy was not your fault. You had no way of knowing this would happen. You did all you could do. Don't shoulder all the blame. You may think of them as your sole responsibility but feeling responsible for what you're not will only makes things worse. We're going to make it through this . All of us together. That's what we need to be right now."   
  
The watcher became quiet after her accurate synopsis of his state and smiled for once , surprised and grateful that one of his children was right. Willow understood him a lot more than he did himself and thanked her for it.   
  
"You're welcome, Giles." She acknowledged modestly before he could express it verbally.  
  
"How is Buffy ?" the watcher asked.   
  
"Xander is taking care of her. You wanna check on them ?"  
  
" Later. Let them have some ...um ... peace and rest for the time being."  
  
" I'll call Oz then and we'll start the reading."   
  
" Good idea. " the watcher agreed.  
  
  
--------------------------------   
  
Somewhere in Los Angeles , California  
  
  
" May I ask where we are going to Mr Zabuto ?" Wesley asked the watcher walking in front of him   
  
" Where are we going Grandfather ?" Maria asked as well as they entered a dark alley. The place looked like a big dump and the smell of it was even worse. It proved difficult to breathe the air.   
  
"Good question." Zabuto stopped and turned to look at his friend beside him. "Where are we going Connor ?" the large African watcher inquired curiously. "I'd like to know as well."  
  
"We're going to meet someone I know." Connor smiled as he answered.   
  
"Does he live in trash ?" the young slayer asked sarcastically. She was seriously reconsidering the whole chosen one gig. It was undeniably a great responsibility to be bestowed upon but having to wade around in disgusting rubbish almost knee deep just didn't seem right. great honor my ass...   
  
"Something like that. Whether we like it or not , we need his help." Connor responded as he continued on his way .  
  
"I'm worried about losing our possessions in the car. You were sure they're safe there ?" Wesley interjected.   
  
Maria had to roll her eyes at the one. Connor and Zabuto merely snickered.   
  
"They'll be fine Wesley." Connor assured. "We weren't carrying much. Besides this part of town really frowns upon it. Stealing isn't healthy here."   
  
"What do you mean ?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Wait ! do you smell something ?" Connor suddenly stopped. something's wrong  
  
" Trash ? I've been breathing through my mouth to avoid the unbearable stench." Wesley supplied.  
  
"Me too." The slayer agreed.   
  
"No . He's right. It smells like ... burning."   
  
"oh no... the church !!!" Connor realized.   
  
A loud explosion roared suddenly into the air , causing all of them to jump in shock. The ground rumbled as well as they heard the crackling of thunder nearby. Streaks of lightning flashed and illuminated the alley nearby as the sounds of glass shattering made their cue. The wind howled as if in agony blowing shriveled newspapers and rubbish all over the place as the sound of the blaze became louder.   
  
" James !!!"   
  
The Highlander started running and rushed towards the other alley , quickly unsheathing the long katana hidden in his coat. He gripped onto to it . ready to face whoever it was that was responsible for all of this. The slayer and two watchers followed his lead and ran as well.  
  
A group of men emerged from the nearby alley and Connor immediately pursued them. Two of them looked very pale in complexion. They had yellow beady eyes and their faces seemed deformed like that of an animal. When he looked at their teeth , the word 'fangs' came instantly to mind.   
  
vampires   
  
Another was a red headed female clad in brown leather and carried a nasty looking double edged sword with her. Her blue eyes were stunningly cold as she stared at Connor , licking her devil red lips in anticipation. A black man , unshaven and in his late twenties brandished a silver Colt .38 in his right hand while holding a wicked knife that Rambo would be proud of. The last man was bald , circular glasses decorating his eyes . He was the smallest of the bunch , wearing a bright yellow suit made all the more complete with a Mickey mouse tie and a sick smile adoring his round face. He had a terrified little blond girl standing beside him . She was crying and clutched to her teddy bear like a lifeline.   
  
Connor fiercely charged the vampires first with his sword. He spun forward with a slice to the chest , thrusting it swiftly into its chest before efficiently bringing the blade head high and chopping his head off , rendering it into floating dust before it could even blink. Maria struck the other vampire with a jump kick. A smashing knee to the groin and two quick hard jabs to head later stunned it enough and she went for the to stake the heart only to find herself flying off to the cold wall with a wave of the bald man's hand.   
  
"Maria !!!"   
  
Wesley abandoned the bottle of holy water he was still trying to open and dived towards the slayer as shots rang out in deafening succession , braving the graze of speeding bullets without thinking. Zabuto shoulder charged both the black and bald men dwonand splashed holy water into the face of the last vampire who was immediately staked. The red head rammed her boot into Zabuto's face soon after , sending him reeling to the littered ground. She raised her sword to strike the fallen watcher but another blade swung to his defence and the meeting of sharp metal clashed spectacularly, sparks igniting with impact.  
  
"Who are you ?!!!" Connor demanded as his katana held off her swift slashes.   
  
"We are those who wish to control our own fate Highlander !!!" She responded with a dangerously deceptive slice attempted for his head that Connor ducked and parried away.   
  
The Highlander let momentum carry him and extended the katana downward , taking two glancing attacks at her head before instantly shifting the blade wide in a crescent arc that drove her back. That move left her lower body defenseless and Connor pounced on it hungrily , delivering a kick to the knee that left her off-balance as another swift slice to her leg caused her to stumble forward in pain.   
  
  
The sword was a deadly extension of himself. A third hand that moved to his every wish , a hand that is right now ,very capable of viciously hacking the head off her neck. Her sword was tested and her grip loosened with his continued probes , a clever play of the blade bringing her sword away from the reach of her fingers. When his blood requested for a kill , his mind hesitated and commanded the hand to stop . He chose mercy and snapped her neck with a thunderous kick where she fell into filthy trash without so much as a sound.  
  
Connor breathed in the air of violence and turned his head around in disgust. It was then that he heard a little click close to his face. He saw the silver Colt pointed inches away from his head and heard nothing else as the monotone cry of a bullet sprayed his brains upon the graffitti walls.   
  
--------------------------------   
  
end part 6.   
  
  
that was it. Did it end with a bang ? those who read and liked it please tell me what ya think k ? Thanks. I love feedback and all comments are welcome.'Beloved Friend' will come out in a day or two.   
peace I'm outta here.  
  
Till next time I remain.....  
  



End file.
